Cambio de Roles
by Vickita
Summary: James & Lily       Todo es un descontrol de sentimientos. Ninguno de los dos sabe como actuar. Encima Sirius esta enamorado de la hermana de James. ¿Qué pasara?   Todo se soluciona aqui.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I 

Era una mañana oscura, todavía el sol no se había dado a conocer.

Escuchó el despertador, lentamente abrió los ojos y, estiró su brazo para apagarlo pero al hacerlo un libro cayó de la cama produciendo un golpe seco al chocar contra el piso. Cuando se recuperó del ruido, el cual le pareció sumamente fuerte por su estado adormilado, notó que se había desvelado leyendo "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras 6". Se desperezó y se sentó en la cama, iba a tomar sus anteojos pero recordó que ya hacia dos semanas que los había cambiado por lentes de contacto, así que decidió recoger el libro y lo colocó sobre su mesa de noche junto al despertador ya apagado.

Eran las 6 am del 1º de Septiembre, faltaba mucho para partir hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts, así que se tomó su tiempo al momento de bañarse. El pantalón, su única prenda de pijama, ya descansaba en el piso de su cuarto, en su lugar lo tapaba una toalla. Ya listo para bañarse, se adentró en el baño de su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras el. Antes de meterse bajo la ducha, se lavó los dientes y se observó por solo unos segundos en el espejo. Si que había cambiado, su pelo más incontrolable que nunca le daba un toque sexy, ya se había despojado de esos espantosos lentes que usaba desde pequeño, los cuales no dejaban apreciar sus almendrados ojos, y su cuerpo: mucho más formado a causa de los duros entrenamientos de Quidditch.

-Soy el mismo James Potter.- se dijo a si mismo para luego ingresar bajo las fuertes gotas que brotaban de la ducha. Darse un baño siempre lo relajaba.

Luego de 30 minutos, James salió de su baño, con la misma toalla con la que había ingresado. Se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta observando su cuarto. Le fascinaba, era parecido a un pequeño departamento, se encontraba en el tercer piso de la casa y tenía todo ,menos por supuesto, cocina, eso se lo dejaba a su madre Karen Potter.

Se colocó unos jeans oscuros y una remera azul que tenia escrito en blanco "Wizard" y, sus zapatillas favoritas que, a pesar de ser mago, usaba _All Stars_ de color azul.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la planta baja de la casa con su característico gesto de revolverse el pelo y saludó alegremente a su madre.

-Buenos días hijo. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Perfecto. Hola Pa'. ¿Qué lees?- preguntó James observando a su padre detrás del periódico.

-¡Hola! El _Profeta_.- contestó Michael Potter dejando de lado el diario para prestarle atención a su familia que se disponía a desayunar.

-¿Y Carol?- preguntó James antes de morder su tostada con manteca y azúcar. (N/A: Rico!)

-Sigue durmiendo, ya la conoces. Igual le diré a Susy que la despierte.- respondió Karen.

Susy era "la sirvienta" vulgarmente, pero para la familia Potter ya era parte de la familia. Había cuidado desde bebes a los hermanos James y Carol Potter. Su nombre era Susan pero desde siempre la habían llamado Susy.

Karen tomo el teléfono que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y marco "258" número que correspondía al cuarto de Susy.

-Susy, discúlpame, cuando termines con lo que estés haciendo ¿puedes ir a despertar a Carol?

-Si señora, gustosamente lo haré.- respondió lo que parecía la voz de esta por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Gracias.- contestó para luego con una sonrisa colgar. -¿A qué hora viene Sirius?

James miró el reloj de la cocina para luego responder tranquilamente:

-Ya de seguro esta en la chimenea.

-¡Buenos días familia!- la puerta se abrió de par en par para dejar al descubierto a Sirius Black, un chico de 16 años, misma altura que el joven Potter, ojos: azules, pelo: morocho aunque ante el sol parecía violeta. Vestía unas bermudas color camell y una remera blanca con algunos estampados, sus zapatillas iguales a las de su amigo, solo que, estas eran de color rojo.

-Buenos días Black.- Michael siempre lo trataba de Black, solo era un simple juego entre ellos, que ninguno de los dos recordaba cuando comenzó.

-¡Tanto tiempo Sirius!- la Sra. Potter lo abrazó.- ¿Ya desayunaste?

-Mmmm digamos que si, pero para su exquisito desayuno siempre tengo lugar aquí.- indicó acariciándose la barriga.

-No cambias amigo.- dijo James cruzado de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿James¿Eres tú¡¡AMIGO!! No te reconocí sin tus lentes.- gritó Sirius.

-Me los cambie por lentes de contacto hace dos semanas. ¿Cómo quede?- fingiendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Ohhh estás lindísimo!- Sirius imitó la voz de una chica para luego acercarse y saludarlo con su típico saludo, invento de ellos desde pequeños.

Se sentó al lado de James para luego comenzar a engullir todo alimento que le colocaran ante sus ojos.

Luego de unos minutos el silencio que había estado reinando fue interrumpido, la puerta de la cocina fue abierta para dejar a la vista a la joven Potter. Carol tenía 16 años, cumplía solo 11 meses después de su hermano. Su pelo del mismo color que todo Potter era enrulado, perfectos bucles caían por su espalda. Sus ojos eran celestes, su arma de seducción. Iba vestida con un caprie de jean, remera doble abajo color verde claro y arriba verde oscuro, combinando con su hermano y su amigo llevaba All Stars verdes.

-Buenos días. Hola Sirius.- le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a las 7.30 am.

-Ho-ola Carol.- Sirius se había quedado embobado mirándola, en ese verano había cambiado bastante, ya no era más una niña.

El desayuno transcurrió rápido, fue así como también pasó el preparado de los baúles.

-¡Vamos niños!- gritaba Karen.

-¡James presente!- gritó James a un costado de baúl haciendo gesto de soldado.

-¡Carol presente!- ésta lo imitó.

-¡Sirius siempre presente!- gritó Sirius haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Jaja, vamos!- dijo el Sr. Potter.- Nos vamos por Polvos Flú.

Cada uno le dio un beso y un abrazo a la Sra. Potter e ingresaron a la chimenea.

-¡Expreso Hogwarts!- gritó Michael para luego desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II 

El color escarlata se confundía con el gris del humo que provenía de la caldera del Expreso Hogwarts.

-Amy, ¿Dónde te metiste?- repetía una y otra vez Lily observando su reloj.

Lilian Evans mejor conocida como _pelirroja_ cursaba sexto año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Concordando con su apodo, su pelo era de color fuego y lacio, siempre lo llevaba en una media colita. Sus ojos eran lo mas hermoso en ella, verdes esmeralda, poseían el brillo característico de Lily.

Normalmente usaba ropa que no se le ajustara mucho al cuerpo, pero cuando era necesario se ponía una que otra cosa. Ese día tenía puesto un jean, no muy apretado pero dejaba ver sus curvas, y una musculosa rosa. Y las infaltables _All Stars_, haciendo juego con el color de su remera.

-Ac-a essstoy.- dijo Amelie Toutou. Tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió inocentemente.

Amelie Toutou o Amy, tenía descendencia francesa, no su acento. Su pelo rubio lo llevaba muy cortito y para ser un poco más específicos, atrás se lo levantaba con gel. Sus ojos eran color marrón, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención en ella, eran sus labios, mas de uno se habría colgado mirándolos.

A ella no le gustaba la ropa al cuerpo, por eso siempre vestía con pantalones y remeras sueltas. En este día llevaba unos pantalones negros, sueltos, que al caerse dejaban ver unos calzones grises. Y arriba tenia una remera de manga corta negra con los contornos en gris. _All Stars_: grises.

-Tardaste una eternidad. ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Lily.

-Mi hermanito. Hoy empieza y entre los nervios y que se quedó dormido.- reía Amy.- ¿Subimos?

-Si, de seguro ya están todos arriba.

Subieron al tren que aguardaba impaciente a todos los alumnos, y para hacerse notar, de vez en cuando chiflaba largando un espeso humo negro.

Como era ya de costumbre ocuparon el tercer compartimiento a la derecha de la entrada, que se encontraba cuarta contando desde la locomotora. Luego de acomodar sus baúles, con un gran esfuerzo ya que siempre lo hacían los chicos, se sentaron una frente la otra.

-¿Dónde estarán?- indagó Amy.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió. Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew ingresaron por ella.

-Buenos días.- saludó educadamente Remus. Él era el más respetuoso de los cuatro mereoradores. Su pelo color castaño, sus ojos marrones eran una simpleza pura que atraía a las mujeres. Iba vestido con un caprie de jean y una remera roja. All Stars: negras.

-Hola.- dijo atropelladamente Peter. De él no hay mucho que explicar. Bajito, regordete. Su pelo era color castaño claro, casi rubio. Sus ojos, sinceramente no lo se, a causa de su gordura no se distinguían. Llevaba una remera marrón liza, y tenía puesto su típico jean. All Stars: no usaba.

-¿Cómo estuvo sus vacaciones? ¿Remus?- preguntó Lily.

-Nada fuera de lo normal. Unas pocas cicatrices.- esto último lo respondió casi en susurro.

-No te preocupes, ya estamos todos aquí para ayudarte.- Amy le frotó la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Como creo que todos sabemos, Remus Lupin era un hombre-lobo. Sus amigos, los mereoradores, lo sabían desde segundo, y sus amigas, las anónimas (así era como se llamaba el grupo de Lily), lo sabían desde quinto, año en el cual se hicieron todos amigos.

-¿Peter?- continuó Lily.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- Se había quedado dormido.

-¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?- repitió Remus.

-Mal, me aburrí como un queso.

A tal comentario los tres restantes comenzaron a reír, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por...

-Malfoy, vete.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Oh, que maleducada. No, no. Respeta a tus superiores sangre sucia.- siseó Licius Malfoy, rubio platinado.

-Sangre sucia tu madre.- se oyó decir afuera del compartimiento.

-Potter.- escupió Malfoy.-Vamos.

Licius se retiró de la puerta, y se fue enfurecido seguido por sus dos orangutanes, perdón, secuaces.

-¡Buen día! ¡Buen día!- gritó Sirius. – Pero que linda mañana.- Besó las manos de Amy y Lily, y saludó masculinamente a Remus. (Peter dormía)

-No dejas de ser un personaje.- rió Lily.

-¡CORRETE! ¡POTTER PASANDO!- Carol había empujado a Sirius y este había caído de boca al piso. – Mis hermosuras, ¿cómo están?

-Perfectas.- respondieron al unísono.

-Hola Remus.- no lo había visto.

Este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Llegó la alegría de Hogwarts.- James acababa de entrar, se había quedado último para asegurarse de que SU Lily estuviera bien. ¿Qué digo? Ya no era más su Lily, hacía dos años que se había rendido, y solo la veía como una amiga. Se había tardado para entrar por el simple hecho de verificar que la serpiente no se acercara. Eso, así era.

-Pero que gracioso.- dijo Amy.

-Pero te hice reír.

-Si, claro. ¿Cómo estas amigo?

-Très bien, Amelie. Et tu ?

-No me digas Amelie. Bien, bien.

La pelirroja lo saludó con un tímido "hola", él la imitó.

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la estación de tren. Este comenzó a andar, cada vez más rápido, tomando la velocidad exacta para dirigirse a su segunda casa, Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

Su mente se había perdido en aquellas hermosas praderas que se extendían a su izquierda. Hacía rato que cantaba en susurros ... "_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero_". Su pie acompañaba al ritmo golpeando suave y pausadamente a la alfombra del tren.

-Pelirroja¿qué tienes?- James no había dejado de mirarla, se sentía preocupado.

-¿Mmh?- fue lo único que respondió dando señales de vida.

-Te noto triste, distante.- pero James se dio cuenta de que Lily seguía ensimismada en su canción.

_Rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento  
Quema y moja por igual, y ya no sé lo que pensar  
Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal  
Un beso gris, un beso blanco  
Todo depende del lugar  
Que yo me fui, eso está claro  
Pero tu recuerdo no se va  
Siento tus labios en las noches de verano  
Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad  
Pero a veces me quieren matar_

A cada palabra que cantaba, se sentía más y más identificada. Escuchó una voz lejana, pero decidió seguir su labor de dedicarle plenamente la canción a lo único que la reconfortaba: la frescura del viento, en ese momento era lo que tenía más cerca en su vida.

_A veces gris, a veces blanco  
Todo depende del lugar  
Que tú te fuiste, eso es pasado  
Sé que te tengo que olvidar  
Pero yo le puse una velita a to's mis santos  
Ahí está, pa' que pienses mucho en mí  
No dejes de pensar en mí_

**_Flash Back_**

-Evans¿Qué es esto?- James y Lily tenían que hacer un trabajo teórico de pociones, y les había tocado juntos.

-Lily, Evans no. ¿No dice?

James dio vuelta el libro pero lo dejó bien cerca de el para que la pelirroja tuviera que acercarse sobre la mesa.

-_Reutorn_, eso dice.- respondió Lily con una sonrisa, y al levantar la vista se encontró muy cerca de James. Este se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaba, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Cornamenta no aguanto más y borro la absurda distancia de golpe, notó que Lily no respondía pero de a poco se fue aflojando.

"Son tan suaves sus labios"- pensó James.

"Lo estoy besando, a James Potter...JAMES!"

Se separó de golpe, dejando aturdido al joven.

-Esto, eh...no...si.- Lily no sabía que decir, tomó todas sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca dejando al pelo azabache más confundido que antes.

Decidieron, cada uno por su cuenta, no hablar más del tema.

Fue esa noche, en la que James se rindió.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Suspiró, si que se arrepentía, lo que daría sentir esos labios de vuelta.

-¡Black, no te metas!- Carol solo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando realmente se enojaba.

-Eres como mi hermanita, pequeñita, indefensa, frágil.- dijo Sirius bajando la vos haciendo gestos con las manos.- POR ESO NO VAS A SALIR CON WILLIAM BACKMONT.- gritó estruendosamente.

-No te metas donde **NO** te llaman.- esa palabra la acentuó más.

La discusión continuó hasta el gran comedor.

-Creo que no se va a acabar hasta que Carol decida no salir con Backmont.- Remus le susurraba al oído a Amy para que solo ella escuchara.

La chica se estremeció, una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su columna vertebral llegando a su estomago, despertando a las mariposas dormidas desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Rió tímidamente dejando a la vista su vergüenza.

-Quiero jugo de frambuesa.- decía Sirius como un niño pequeño.

-No hay. Solo hay jugo de calabaza.- respondió amargamente Carol.

-Que si hay. Yo lo vi.

-No Black¡no hay! Toma agua.

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-¡NO!

-Haz lo que quieras.- Caro no tenía ya ganas de discutir.

-¡NO!

Los mereoradores y las anónimas se dirigieron a la Sala Común.

-Caramelos de Cucaracha.- dijo Remus.

-Que asco.- Peter había hablado luego de mantenerse callado todo el día.- Yo ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches Peter.- dijeron todos juntos.

-Remus¿no tendrían que guiar a los de primero con Lily?- preguntó Amy, todos tenían la misma pregunta.

-En realidad si, pero yo le pedí que por hoy nos sacaran nuestras obligaciones.- respondió Lily, sin sacar la vista del suelo, agregó levantando la vista con una sonrisa.-Bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos.

Mientras saludaba con la mano, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa?- preguntó James con la mirada fija en las escaleras.

Realmente nadie sabía. Luego de charlar unos minutos, decidieron que ya era hora de ir a descansar. Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto.

Se durmieron al instante había sido un día agotador. Los esperaba un año muy largo.

··············································································································

Hola! Por primera vez!

**Bienvenidos!**

Bueno la canción es**_: Tu Recuerdo_** de **_Ricky Martín_**.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Se lo dedico a

_**LadyCornamenta **_

Yo también las estoy buscando, y no las encuentro.

Si sos de Argentina Bs. As.

Decime donde las conseguiste P

y

Te lo dedico especialmente a vos

**_ClokyEvans_**,

que desde un principio lo seguís y me das ánimo

para continuarlo.

¡Muchísimas gracias!

V i c k y . .


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo IV_**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero de inmediato los tuvo que cerrar a causa del sol.

-Amy, levántate.- escuchó que le decían.- Si te quieres bañar, levántate ahora.

-Dos minutos más.- respondió lo primero que el cerebro le indicó.

-Amy, vamos.- Hacía media hora que Lily trataba de despertarla.- Y Carol que se fue temprano. Vamos, es la última vez que te lo digo.

-Si, ya voy.- dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

-Por fin.- Lily se sentó en su cama, y comenzó a peinarse.

-Listo, ya estoy. Espera que ponga el libro de adivinación en la mochila, y ya nos vamos a desayunar, que me mata el hambre.

Bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor, buscaron con la mirada a sus amigos y los encontraron cerca de la puerta.

-Buenos días.- saludó Carol. James, Remus, Peter y Sirius la imitaron.

-Buenos días.- dijo Amy.

-Hola.- sonrió Lily, se notaba a la perfección que se había levantado de buen humor.

-¿De buen humor pelirroja? - preguntó Sirius.

-Si, me levante con otra perspectiva hacia la vida.- rió sinceramente.

-Que bien Lily.- le dijo Peter y la abrazó.

-¡Opa! Colagusano, no le robes la chica a James.- Sirius al instante se arrepintió.

-Yo no le robo la chica a nadie. Si es TU chica ¿por qué no la besas?-el objetivo de Peter era engancharlos.

-Ahora mismo te lo demostraré.- James se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se sentó junto a SU pelirroja, se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros. Ahora la que se acercaba era Lily. Estaban demasiado cerca, con tan solo un leve movimiento se besarían. James dio el primer paso y entonces...

-¡¡LILY¡DESPIERTATE!- Lily se había quedado dormida, al ver la hora se apresuró y bajaron inmediatamente a desayunar, les quedaban solo unos minutos antes de tener que asistir a clase.

-¿Con quién soñabas? Tenías una sonrisa que nunca había visto.- Carol la miro expectante.

-¡Pff! Con nadie. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Potter?- Lily sonó segura aunque no lo estaba.

-Será¿solo por el simple hecho de que susurraste el nombre de mi hermano?- Carol entró al aula. Lily la siguió, para la suerte de las dos el profesor no había llegado.

-Eso no es verdad Carol.- la siguió hasta sentarse junto a ella y un chico de Ravenclaw. Adelante estaban sentados Amy, Remus y una chica de Hufflepaff y atrás James, Sirius y Peter.

Al ver que Carol no hablaba.

-Si soñé con el¿y?- dijo la pelirroja sin rodeos.-Hubiera sido el sueño mas hermoso, si no me hubieses despertado.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?

-¡SI!

-¡Ah no! Si quieres que pase algo, ve tu y hazlo realidad.

-No puedo, el ya no me quiere.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Carol quería lograr un avance.

-Solo lo se.- Lily suspiró.- ¿Tu crees que debería hacer algo?

-Si, y podrías empezar en la primera salida a Hogsmade. Pero primero invítalo.

-¿Puedo con una carta? Será un "pasito".

Carol suspiró honda y prolongadamente.

Pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió.

-Buenos días.- el profesor Gabriel López había entrado al aula. Era latino, rubio, piel morena, ojos celestes. Les sacaba suspiros a bastantes alumnas. –Alumna Evans ¿puede junto a la alumna Potter recoger la tarea?

-Si profesor.- Lily y Carol empezaron a pedir los deberes.

--Chicos su tarea.- pidió la pelirroja extendiendo la mano. Peter se la pasó a Sirius, este a James y el último se lo entregó a Lily.

-Gracias.- lo miró y esperó a que el también, cuando lo hizo le dejo un trozo de pergamino en el pupitre y se fue a entregarle la tarea al profesor.

-Muchísimas gracias chicas. Ahora, abran sus libros en la página 295.- el profesor se puso a explicar lo hábitos de las hadas fluorescentes del bosque negro. Cuando a Lily le pegó algo en la cabeza y ese algo calló al piso. Lo levantó, lo abrió y leyó.

-¿Qué es?- Carol le preguntó pero al ver que no respondía se lo sacó de las manos y comenzó a leer.

"_Me encantaría ir contigo pelirroja. Después de las pruebas de Quidditch ¿te parece?"_

-Es la respuesta de tu hermano, de James.- respondió Lily con una gran sonrisa y levemente sonrojada.

-¡Perfecto! Dile que si.

Tomó el pergamino que contenía la respuesta del pelo azabache y escribió: _"Perfecto, porque yo me pensaba presentar. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no? Gracias James."_Luego haciendo como que bostezaba estirando sus brazos le pasó el papel.

Cornamenta leyó y volvió a responderle en el mismo papel.

"_Jaja, si. Perfecto. Te esperó en las pruebas pelirroja." _Lily leyó y luego de tornarse un poco colorada arrugó el pergamino para tirarlo dentro de su mochila y poder, por fin, prestar definidamente atención a clase, aunque todos sabemos que no pudo.

El timbre les dio a entender que la clase había finalizado.

-Hola chicas.- saludó Amy, se la veía feliz.

-Hola.- respondieron las dos al unísono.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora, Sirius?- preguntó Carol mirando para el lado contrario.

-¿Me llamaste Sirius? Cornamenta escuchaste, tu hermana me dijo Sirius.

-Canuto, no te emociones. Ese es tu nombre.- rió James.

-Si no piensas contestar. ¿Remus qué tenemos ahora?

-Pociones, Carol.- el que había respondido no había sido Remus, sino que Sirius.

-Gracias.- agradeció.

Sin ninguna otra distracción se dirigieron a Pociones. Pero al llegar vieron a todos sus compañeros amontonados contra la puerta.

-¡Hey Coltrane¿Qué pasó?- James gritaba para que Derek Coltrane, integrante del equipo de Quidditch, lo pudiera escuchar.

-Parece que se suspendieron las clases de pociones. Antes de que me olvide James, felicitaciones. Me dijeron que te nombraron capitán del equipo. Ya era hora amigo. – dijo Derek pegándole suavemente en la espalda.- Bueno, me voy. Tenemos hora libre.

-Gracias. Te veo en las pruebas.

-No nos habías contado nada, Potter.- dijo Lily riéndose.- Felicitaciones. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, se me va a hacer mas difícil hacer la prueba. Seguro me la haces mas difícil.

-No, Evans.- James le pasó el brazo por los hombros y así comenzaron a caminar hacia los jardines.- Te las voy a hacer dificilísimas.

-Estos terminan juntos.- dijo Peter como si fuera algo nuevo.

-Como si no lo supiéramos, Colagusano. Como si no lo supiéramos.- dijo Remus.

Comenzaron a caminar detrás de Lily y James, dejando un distancia bastante amplia. Jugaban todas las cartas a que ese día pasaría algo.

**

* * *

**

**Perdon si tarde!**

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews..!**

**Enserio, se los agradesco mucho!..**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Besos!**

**Nos vemos en el proxima chap!**

_V i c k i t a_

_**

* * *

**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

Libertad, eso es lo que uno sentía al estar frente a ese paisaje. El lago sorprendentemente cristalino reflejaba todo árbol que se encontrara a orillas de el. La suave brisa hacía danzar sus aguas a un ritmo desconocido y sin nombre, produciendo así, que su corazón lo siga en su guía por hacernos sentir libres.

Con el leve tacto de sus pies con el suelo, el aroma a césped se desparramaba en su entorno. Y para completar esta muestra de paraíso que tenemos en nuestro mundo, el cantar de los pájaros, que se acoplan a todos estos pequeños detalles que llevan a ser algo hermoso, como ese paisaje que se propagaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Para qué te vas a presentar en las pruebas?- James ya no abrazaba a Lily pero seguían caminando por los jardines.

-Para cazadora. ¿Por qué?

-Para ir pensando desde ahora las dificultades que te voy a poner.- James rió sinceramente mostrando su blanca dentadura contagiando a Lily para que sonriera.- No te preocupes peli (diminutivo de pelirroja).

-Para nada. Emm…James¿puedo decirte algo?- era su oportunidad.

Por instinto los dos dejaron de caminar para quedarse parados frente al lago.

-Dime Lily.- James mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte

-Estem…bueno…yo…no…si…tú…- no se animaba, tenía que sacar su valor de leona de adentro.

-¿Yo….tú?- preguntó James sonriendo, por primera vez en la mañana la miraba a los ojos.

-"Justo ahora me viene a mirar así. Esos ojos… (Suspiró) No, Lily. ¡Valor!"- pensamientos de Lily.

-Yo…tú.- Lily comenzó a reír.- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación a Hogsmade.- no pudo, en otro momento lo haría.

-Ah, eso. De nada. Es divertido salir con una amiga a pasear¿o no?- James volvió a abrazarla para acentuar inconscientemente el término "amigos" que acababa de usar.

-Amiga.- susurró Lily sin que James la escuchara.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, nada. Mejor nos vamos ya es la hora de almorzar.

-Si, vamos.

James y Lily no tenían ningún apuro, así que se tomaron su tiempo al ir hacia el Gran Comedor. Al llegar vieron a sus amigos sentados, más o menos a la mitad de la mesa, se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Siruis, como si no lo supiera.

-Caminando por el jardín.- respondió Lily sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Estuvo divertido?- Amy no sacaba su vista del plato.

-Si, hablamos, nada más.- James comenzó a servirse.

Carol miró a Lily pero de inmediato la pelirroja le susurró:

-Solo hablamos. No paso nada.- y luego suspiró mientras se servía un poco de puré.

El almuerzo transcurrió como siempre, broma de parte de los merodeadores y risas de las anónimas. Luego de éste se dirigieron a clase, Herbología y Transformaciones, nada fuera de lo común.

-Chicos, voy a la biblioteca y después para la Sala Común.- Amy ya se estaba alejando.

-Te acompaño.- Remus sintió que era su oportunidad.

-No se demoren.- les gritó James.-Que vamos a hacer la tarea juntos.

Amy se sentía demasiado incomoda, el silencio e ir con Remus Lupin eran la principal fuente de ello.

-¿Qué tienes que ir a buscar?- preguntó Remus luego de pensar y pensar el como de romper el frío silencio que reinaba entre ellos.

-Un libro.- respondió Amy y dirigiendo su vista a Remus agregó.- ¿Tu?

-Un libro.-le sonrió.

Entraron y Amy sabía exactamente que hacer. Era su oportunidad. Caminó hasta una de las estanterías del fondo.

-Por aquí…- seguía con la vista los libros mientras los tocaba con el dedo para no perderse ninguno.- Remus, no lo encuentro.

-¿Qué libro es?- dijo mientras se acercaba a los libros. Le daba la espalda a Amy, mientras que ella lo miraba y se mordía el labio inferior.

Lupin se dio vuelta, y notó que la rubia estaba muy cerca, cada vez más. Retrocedió hasta chocarse con los estantes haciendo que varios libros cayeran. Ella no dejaba de acercarse.

-Amy…- pero fue callado.

-No digas nada, lobito.

La distancia entre los dos ya no existió cuando sus cuerpos ya estaban pegados. Remus no tenía escapatoria estaba entre los estantes y Amy, aunque tampoco quería irse.

Ella mantenía su dedo en la boca del castaño, gesto de que no hable. Se acercó hasta dejar sus caras muy ceca.

-Quiero besarte.- dijo Remus.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, lobito.- Amy sonrió y luego sacando esos molestos centímetros que los separaban, lo besó.

Ella se agarró de las estanterías mientras que él la sostenía por la cintura.

Tiernos y suaves besos eran los dueños de su comunicación en ese momento. Se separaron, pero Remus volvió a besarla tomándola y cambiando los roles, ahora ella era la que estaba atrapada y él, el que dominaba. El merodeador colocó su mano dentro del cortito pelo de la anónima, mientras que ella lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello.

Escucharon un ruido y estrepitosamente se separaron. Vieron que una silueta se acercaba y empezaron a recoger los libros. Para disimular, Amy agarró uno y se puso a "leerlo" y Remus hacía como que continuaba la busca de su libro.

La silueta se hizo más y más visible hasta que pasó de largo. Snape, alias pelo grasiento, había entrado por una puerta que ellos no había visto hasta ese momento. Cuando el Slytherin desapareció, se miraron y decidieron que ya era hora de irse.

Caminaban en silencio, una sonrisa era lo que tenían en sus caras, la felicidad los invadía. Pero, de pronto el miedo los reino, qué iba a ser de eso que había pasado.

-¿Qué…?- los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Rieron, Amy le dio a entender a él que empezara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la biblioteca?

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar.- Amy se sonrojó al recordar que lo había llamado "lobito".

Remus la acorraló contra la pared tomándola completamente por sorpresa.

-Yo quiero seguir besando esos…-dirigió su miraba a la boca de la rubia.-…labios. También quiero que me digas "lobito", suena hermoso cuando tú lo dices.

La cara de Amy estaba bordó, la vergüenza era inmensamente grande, pero luego de dos minutos entendió que con él no le servía la vergüenza.

-Lobito.- Amy sonrió mordiéndose el labio y tomándolo de la corbata.- Quiero besarte.

-Sus deseos…- pero no pudo terminar porque ella ya lo estaba besando.

Se separaron, a ninguno de los dos le molestó.

-Tenemos que ir a la Sala Común.- Remus seguía acorralándola contra la pared.

-Cierto. Antes de ir a cenar hablamos.

El merodeador asintió con la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

Caminaron menos de dos minutos, llegaron a la sala, dijeron la contraseña y entraron.

-¿Encontraron los libros?-preguntó Carol. Era la única de su grupo en la sala.

-No, ya se los habían llevado.- respondió Remus. Amy le sonrió agradeciéndole por no decir nada.

-¿Los demás?- Amy se sentó en uno de los rojizos sillones de la sala. Remus la imitó sentándose junto a ella.

-Se fueron a preparar la broma de comienzo de año.

-¿No fuiste¿Qué paso?- Amy sacó su mirada de Remus para dirigirla a Carol que escribía sin sacar la vista de ahí.

-Black, eso es lo que pasó. Otra escena, solo porque Hannigan me preguntó la hora.

Rieron, luego Carol les contó la minína idea que se había hablado en ahí de la broma.

Si que iba a ser buena, **muy buena**.

* * *

¡**_Perdon_** por la tardanza!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Porque a mi me encanto.

¿Qué les pareció la _**primera** **escena de amor**_? (por asi decirlo)

Espero opiniones,** _review_**_s_ )

**_¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!_**

_Vickita_


	6. Chapter 6

_Estaba todo oscuro._

_Solo me alumbraba tu recuerdo._

_Me sentia solo._

_**Sirius Black**_

**

* * *

****Capitulo VI**

Las semanas pasaron y la primera salida a Hogsmade seria ese sábado como también la primera luna llena del mes.

-¿A qué hora termina la salida a Hogsmade?-preguntó Peter.

-Tipo 7 pm. Justo cuando empieza a anochecer.- dijo Carol arrodillándose en el sillón que estaba sentada.

-Nos queda perfecto. No es necesario volver. Mas o menos a las 6.30 nos vamos a la casa de los gritos nos escondemos ahí y después cuando empieza a amanecer volvemos como las demás veces.- James se despeino varias veces mientras explicaba esto.

Lily se tragó varios suspiros, ese fin de semana seria su oportunidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo cornamenta.- dijo Sirius.-Las chicas vienen ¿no?

-Por supuesto, ya podemos controlar nuestras transformaciones.- discutió Carol

-Estoy ansioso por ver en que se transformar.- James aplaudía como un niño de 5 años cuando le van a dar un chupetín.

-Es verdad. ¿Alguien sabe donde están Remus y Amy?- hacia bastante que la pelirroja no los veía.

-Deben de estar en los jardines, Lily.- respondió Peter.

-Puede ser.- se rascó la pera, mirando de reojo a James que la observaba.-¿Qué estarán haciendo los picarones?

-Carol, te quiero preguntar algo.- Sirius se había acercado.

-Dime.- Carol se hacía la dura, le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

-Quería saber, si te gustaría...

-¡¡Carol!!.-un chico morocho bajaba las escaleras.- Por fin te encuentro, te busque toda la tarde.

-Sebas. ¿A que se debe tu tan ardua búsqueda?

-Antonucci, interrumpes.- Sirius lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Sebastián Antonucci era un Gryffindor que cursaba séptimo curso. Era un joven morocho y alto. Se lo conocía más que todo por tener las únicas, y cuando digo únicas es porque es verdad, All Stars doradas de todo el mundo. Era el solo par que habían salido al mercado y él las había comprado, y por encima de todo eso, también era conocido por ser un gran jugador de Quidditch y por sacarle varios suspiros a su club de fans.

-¿Qué decías, Sebas?.- Carol se había puesto de pie y le daba la espalda a Sirius.

-Bueno, es que...quería invitarte a una cita. El sábado, en Hogsmade.- sonrió dejando ver esa sonrisa tan característica en él.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos allá ¿no?

-Perfecto. Toda tuya, Black.-se despidió dándole un sonoro beso a Carol en el cachete y desapareció por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Qué querías?.- Carol se había dado vuelta y notó tristeza en sus ojos.

-Nada, Potter.- y sin mas que decir Sirius se fue.- Me voy a buscar a Remus.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?.- preguntó Peter.-¿Carol?

Pero no respondió, era la primera vez que le decía Potter. Se había excedido, pero ahora eso no tenia vuelta atrás.

·················································

Ya debían ir a comer, Carol, James, Peter y Lily se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, suponían que Remus, Amy y Sirius estarían allí, esperándolos.

-¡COMIDA!- Peter se abalanzó sobre la mesa, y si Remus no lo hubiera agarrado se hubiera caído encima.

-¿Entonces las chicas vamos?.- preguntó Amy.

Remus miró a Peter, este a James, quien miro a Sirius que no sacaba la vista del plato.

-Seguro.- Canuto levantó la cabeza y miró a los demás para dedicarles una triste sonrisa.

-Hey, Sirius ¿me pasas las papas?- Carol tenía extendido el brazo y le faltaba muy poco para alcanzar el plato-Sirius¿por favor?

-Discúlpame por ser tan distraigo, Potter.- el apellido de la morocha lo dijo con mucha bronca y le pasó bruscamente el plato de papas.

Un "gracias" casi inaudible salió de la boca de Carol.

-James¿a qué hora es la prueba?.- Lily se hacía la desinteresada.

-Diez y media de la mañana. Y a las once nos vamos a Hogsmade. ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto, próximo "capitán".- hizo un gesto de soldado que hizo reír a sus amigos, menos a dos que no prestaban atención.

La cena había terminado, y se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Carol se disculpó al igual que Sirius y los dos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Qué paso ahora con esos dos?.- pregunto Peter quien tenia una bolsa de caramelos.

-Por lo que me contó Sirius antes de cenar. Iba a invitar a Carol a Hogsmade y vino Antonucci.- dijo Remus.

-El guardián del equipo.- asintió James.

-Si, Cornamenta. Y lo interrumpió, la invitó primero, ella acepto. Y para colmo, después le contestó mal.

-Se ve feo eso.- acotó Lily.

-Si pero, como bien sabemos, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día largo.- Amy ya se estaba levantando.

-Cierto. Ya me dio pachorra.- bostezó Peter.

Y luego de este comentario que causó mucha risa, se fueron a dormir. Amy tenía razón iba a ser un día muy largo.

·················································

La mañana del sábado estaba despejada, un perfecto día para pasear por Hogsmade.

Lily, Carol y Amy se habían despertado temprano para dejar la ropa lista, así luego de las pruebas podrían cambiarse rápido.

-¿Qué hora es?.-preguntó Lily bostezando.

-Son 10.15. Estamos llegando perfecto.- la más despierta era Amy

-Yo no se para que voy. Yo ya soy la bateadora. Nadie me va a reemplazar.- Carol hacía gestos que causó que sus amigas comenzaran a reír.

Llegaron al campo de Quidditch y vieron a los 4 Merodeadores con un grupo de chicos, la mayoría mujeres.

-Bueno, bienvenidos.-gritaba James.-Ahora van a anotarse con Remus y Peter.

Hicieron dos filas, Lily se puso en la de Peter y las chicas se quedaron al lado de ella. James de vez en cuando miraba las listas, demasiadas chicas. De repente levantó la vista y ahí la vio, la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Hola chicas.- saludó James para darle un beso a Lily muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. La había errado, el le quería dar un beso en el cachete.

Lily se quedó paralizada y una sonrisa estúpida se dibujo en su cara pero inmediatamente la borró.

-Hola Lily¿para qué te anotas?- Peter la miraba expectante.

-Ah si. Hola Peter.-le sonrió.- Para cazadora.

-Cazadora. Muy bien. Suerte Lily. El siguiente.

Lily salió de la fila para ir con sus amigas, o mejor dicho con Amy, Carol había desaparecido.

-¿Y Carol?

-Se fue con Antonucci a las gradas.- respondió Amy señalando las gradas que pertenecen a Gryffindor.

-Ah, no me cae bien Antonucci. ¿A ti?-

-No lo conozco. Oye, vi ese beso que te dio James.-Amy la miraba con una sonrisa.

-No se que fue eso, pero me gusto.- dijo Lily con la mano en el lugar que James le había dado el beso.

-Todos los que se postulan para cazadores, por favor vengan aquí.- gritaba Sirius.

Lily comenzó a caminar con Amy a su lado, veía a los que serian sus competidores, dos chicas de quinto curso, Rose y Mikel, y un chico de séptimo. Algo veía Lily que no encajaba, ellos y sus escobas.

-¡¡SUS ESCOBAS!! Amy me olvide la escoba.- Lily se estaba desesperando.

-Oh-oh..-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No te preocupes.- alguien le había susurrado al oído.- Puedes usar la mía.

James tenia la mano extendida con las escoba, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su cara iba apareciendo de a poco.

Lily la tomo, era una Nimbus 1995, era hermosa.

-Gra-gracias Cornamenta.- Lily se acercó y le dio un beso en el cachete para luego irse con los demás donde se encontraba Sirius haciendo las pruebas.

Primero fue Rosa, luego Mikel y después el chico de séptimo curso que por lo que había escuchado se llamaba Tom. La ultima fue Lily, la prueba era que Sirius les pasaba algunas bludggers y tenia que tratar de hacer tanto desde diferentes ángulos. La escoba era espectacular, no era como su vieja escoba.

-Estuvieron todos muy bien. Ya se pueden retirar, los resultados estarán el Lunes por la mañana en la cartelera. Gracias.- Sirius se dio media vuelta yendo a buscar las listas pero al hacerlo vio a dos personas en las gradas. Potter y Antonucci estaban demasiado cerca, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Vamos. ¡CAROL!.- gritó Lily.

La nombrada se sobresalto, se despidió y bajó corriendo.

-Gracias, Carol.- Lily se adelantó.

-¿Gracias¿Por qué?.-no entendía nada.

-Porque te fuiste con Sebas y no viste su prueba. Sabias lo importante que era para ella.

Amy tenía razón, era una estúpida. Solo por estar con Sebas le había dado la espalda a algo que valía mucho para una de sus mejores amigas.

·················································

Eran las 11, los Merodeadores y Antonucci esperaban a las chicas en la Sala Común.

(N/A: Vamos a hacer como una lista de cómo estaban vestidos P)

**James**.

.Remera negra y camisa celeste manga corta.

.Jean suelto color oscuro.

._All Stars_ (no podían faltar): Azules.

**Sirius**.

.Remera negra.

.Caprie de jean

._All Stars_: Negras.

Parecía de luto, él no lo estaba pero su alma si.

**Remus**.

.Camisa verde agua manga corta.

.Jean suelto pero no se le caía como a James.

._All Stars_: Blancas.

**Peter**.

.Remera gris con algún estampado en blanco.

.Jean.

._All Stars_ grises, prestadas por Sirius.

**Sebas**.

.Remera blanca.

.Buso atado a los hombros blanco.

.Bermuda.

.Sus amadas _All Stars_ doradas.

Todos tenían pareja menos Sirius, pero el siempre se las arreglaba. Esta vez prefería ir solo, necesitaba pensar.

·················································

Las anónimas se vieron por ultima vez en el espejo y decidieron bajar. Vieron a los chicos riéndose por una broma, parecía que la había hecho Peter.

La mirada de Carol se dirigió a Sirius, el no reía solo miraba al piso.

-Pero que pechochas.- rió James al ver a las chicas bajar las escaleras.

**Lily**.

.Remera manda corta negra y azul.

.Bermudas de jean.

._Botitas All Stars_: Azules

.Accesorio: Ninguno.

.Pelo: Suelto y se había hecho el flequillo al costado.

**Amy**.

.Remera verde oscura.

.Pantalón negro suelto, se le caía dejando ver los famoso calzones.

._Botitas All Stars_: Verdes.

.Accesorios: Calzón verde claro.

.Pelo: como siempre, de otra forma no se lo podía poner.

**Carol**.

.Musculosa rosa.

.Pollera de Jean por arriba de las rodillas.

._All Stars_: Rosas.

.Accesorios: Perlas blancas.

.Pelo: se lo había planchado y se hizo una colita alta. Flequillo al costado como siempre.

**Rose**. (cita de Peter)

.Remera larga blanca por las rodillas.

.Jean apretado.

.Zapatitos blancos.

.Accesorios: bincha blanca.

.Pelo: era castaña y lo tenía ondulado, se lo había dejado suelto y se había puesto la bincha.

Se saludaron de vuelta y se dirigieron a los carruajes. Lily invitó a Sirius para que vaya con ellos, y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa se negó. Iría con ellos en el carruaje pero después se separarían. Él sabia que Lily se quería declarar y no quería ser metido.

Sirius Black sin pareja, si que iba a ser una salida algo rara.

* * *

Bueno, es bastante largo no?

Se lo dedico a un muy amigo mio Sebastian Antonucci.

**_ClockyEvans muchísimas gracias fiel lectora : )_**

La frase del principio es mia,

voy a poner una frase de un personaje

para empezar cada chap, como hoy.

¿Qué les parece?

No se si llego a subir antes de Navidad.

Pero por las dudas

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

Espero que le haya gustado...

Reviews **GO!**

_Vickita_


	7. Chapter 7

_Nuestros verdaderos sentimientos están detrás de nuestros ojos._

_Míralos y serán transparentes como el agua cristalina que derraman nuestras lagrimas._

_Remus Lupin_

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

A veces cuando uno piensa que todo esta perdido, va hacia alguna forma de la muerte. Pero Sirius Black no seria uno más, no él.

Compartió carruaje con los demás pero al llegar a Hogsmade, inmediatamente se separó. Caminó por las concurridas calles, de vez en cuando paraba para ver alguna que otra vidriera, pero la verdad era que su mente no estaba ahí.

Llegó al final de las calles, donde todo se convertía en naturaleza, en ese momento deseó haber nacido como el perro que se convertía y no como el ser humano dolido que era. Siguió su caminata sin sacar la vista del piso ni sus manos de los bolsillos. Divisó una piedra donde podría sentarse y lo hizo, la vista desde allí daba a La Casa de los Gritos. Cerró los ojos y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior decidió quedarse ahí, sentir el viento rozar su cuerpo y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le otorgaba ese paisaje.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la tienda de Quidditch?- preguntó Lily.

James y ella, caminaban sin rumbo alguno, y el silencio había estado acompañándolos hasta que la pelirroja decidió echarlo de su salida.

-Me parece bien.- James sonrió y le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella aceptó gustosamente.

Estaban bastante cerca, así que su conexión por los brazos no duro mucho.

-Mira James, es una Trixz 1996, dicen que es la ultima de su clase. Es hermosa.- Lily tenía ambas manos contra el vidrio que la separaba de esa fabulosa escoba y su respiración dejaba huellas en la vidriera a causa de su cercanía.

-Si, eres hermosa.- el ex-anteojudo no sacaba su vista de la pelirroja.

-¿Disculpa? No te oí. ¿Me lo repites?.- era mentira, había escuchado a la perfección. Y no podría ocultar su felicidad por mucho tiempo.

-Que si, que es hermosa la Trixz.- dijo James mirando para otro lado sonrojándose, y al ser mas alto que Lily, ella no lo noto.- Vamos a tomar algo.

-¿No vamos a entrar?.- puso cara niña chiquita y lo hizo pucherito.

James suspiró, le sonrió, y asintió haciendo que la niña, digo Lily, entrara casi corriendo a la tienda, era fanática del Quidditch.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

-¿A dónde vamos Remus?- Amy estaba siento conducida a algún lugar de por ahí.

-A un lugar solitario.- rió sonoramente.

Habían entrado a un mini-bosque que había allí. El sol se colaba por entre las hojas, todo parecía verde por el reflejo que esto producía.

-Dime.

-Nop.- el siguió llevándole de la mano por entre los árboles.

-O me dices.- y lo acorralo contra un árbol.- o te beso, lobito.

-Mira vos, opto por la segunda opción.

-Prepárate para a las consecuencias.- Amy lo beso intensamente.

Remus tenía los brazos en la cabeza de su chica y la "empujaba" contra si mismo, intensificando el beso.

Comenzaron a resbalarse y cayeron, el pasto amortiguo la caída. Ahora Remus estaba encima de Amy, sus manos estaban acorralando la cabeza de ella, y las manos de la rubia reposaban en el césped.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

-¿Nos trae dos cervezas de mantequilla?- Sebastián y Carol estaban en el Caldero Chorreante descansando, luego de caminar la mitad del trayecto acordado.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?- pregunto Sebas.

-Claro.- pero no sonó muy convincente, ella estaba sumamente preocupada por Sirius, pero ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba así por el mejor amigo de su hermano?

La mesera llegó con las dos cervezas y con un simple gracias de parte de ellos, se dirigió a la barra. Tomaron varios sorbos en silencio mientras miraban por la ventana, se veían personas de aquí para allá. Dentro del local se tenia la sensación de tranquilidad, estando allí uno podía distinguir la adrenalina que vivía afuera y la paz que existía adentro.

-Carol, dime. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?

-Volar¿a ti?- por primera vez Carol sacó la vista de la ventana y la mano no sostuvo mas su cabeza. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Escuchar música.- él también sonrió.

-Me tendrás que disculpar, me tengo que empolvar la nariz.- rió sonoramente.- Solo voy al baño.

-Ah, esta bien. Aquí te espero.- y tomo otro sorbo de cerveza, si que esa chica le encantaba.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Seguía sentado sobre la piedra, estaba de brazos cruzados y tenia la vista perdida en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos.

-Me gustaría tener un poco de compañía.- y acto seguido un perro aparecio de entre los árboles.

Distinguió que era hembra, era negra, tenia en la nariz una pequeña manchita blanca y poseía unos grandes ojos de color celeste. Sirius le ofreció su pierna y poso su cabeza sobre ella. Le acarició la cabeza y el animal se dejo.

-Quiero hablar con alguien. ¿Tu me escucharías?- lo miró con los celestinos ojos dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.- Una perrita muy inteligente.- sonrió.

-Me gusta alguien, pero ese alguien piensa que es una broma. Hace todo para hacerme sentir mal, supongo que no lo hace a propósito.- Sirius no dejaba de acariciarla.-¿Qué dices¿Qué debo hacer?.- rió.- Ve, perrita. Mis problemas no son los tuyos.

El perruno observo los ojos de su nueva amiga y los vio mas brillosos que de costumbre, pero no pudo mirarla más porque de la nada la perra corrió en sentido a Hogsmade.

-Una perrita muy inteligente.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

-Listo. Lamento la tardanza, larga cola para entrar.- Carol se sentó y tomó un poco de cerveza.-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Pero Sebas no respondió tenía la vista posada en algún lugar del local, la chica siguió la mirada y se quedo igual de paralizada que su amigo. Peter se estaba besando con Rose.

-¡¡Puaj!!- tomó más cerveza intentando sacar el gusto que le había dejado aquella escena.-¿Qué haremos?

-Disculpa. Podemos ir por ahí.

-Esta bien, decidiremos en el camino.- se termino la cerveza de un solo trago y se levantó dándole a entender a Sebas que ya se iban.

El la imitó dejando el dinero en la mesa, y luego de dirigir una ultima mira a la mesa de Peter y Rose, se fueron del local.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

-¿James?- Lily había estado en la tienda de Quidditch y de la nada su acompañante la abandonó. Se fue de allí y se paró al lado de la puerta.- ¿James?- volvió a repetir.-¿Dónde..?- Algo se interpuso entre sus ojos, una rosa roja, la tomo entre sus manos y se dio vuelta. James la miraba, tenía los brazos tomados por la espalda.

-Gracias.- las mejillas de Lily se tornaron del mismo color de la rosa.-Pero¿por qué?

-No hay un porque. Solo te quise regalar una rosa.- sonrió y le ofreció su brazo como anteriormente había hecho.

-Quiero un poco de naturaleza. Vamos fuera de Hogsmade.- James la miró y se dio cuenta de que se pelirroja amiga no sacaba la vista de la rosa. La guió a las afueras del pueblo y se sentaron inconscientemente cerca de donde estaba Siruis, solo unos árboles los separaban.

James estaba con las pierna estirabas y estaba levemente inclinado hacia atrás, sus manos lo soportaban, mientras que Lily estaba sentaba al estilo indio y la rosa descansaba entre sus piernas.

-Dime pelirroja¿en qué te transformas?- el pelo azabache tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Sorpresa, ciervito.- y se acostó dejando la rosa sobre su pecho.

James quedó sorprendido por aquella contestación y por el sobrenombre "ciervito". A veces sentía que sus sentimientos hacia Lily no habían cambiado y que tenía mas oportunidad que antes, pero no, no se engañaría más.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Los mereoradores habían acordado encontrarse 6.25 en punto en la Casa de los Gritos con sus respectivas parejas, menor Peter y Carol que dejarían a Rose y a Sebas en los carruajes.

Sirius fue el primero en llegar, luego lo siguieron James, Lily, Carol y Peter, los últimos fueron Amy y Remus.

-Ahora que estamos todos. Escuchen.-dijo James.- A las 7 en punto todo mundo se transforma, Remus tu sales y te quedas en el lugar de siempre. Si alguien tiene algún problema de transformación.-dirigió su vista a la chicas.- o están heridos se refugian aquí. Nosotros nos comunicaremos por Oclumacia. Haremos una fila y las conduciremos hacia el "escondite" de Lunática. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Chicas, dígannos.- Peter estaba ansioso.

-No no. Sorpresa.- respondió Amy.

-Chicos son 6.55. Vayan tomando su espacio necesario. Remus cuando quieras sal.- dijo Sirius.

Amy fue donde estaba Remus y le susurró un "cuídate" para luego darle un beso, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Bueno, es hora.- dijo James. Lo rodeo una luz lentamente y tardo el mismo tiempo en irse, dejando a simple vista un ciervo de grande ornamenta. Era color camell y las patas las tenía mas oscuras.

Sirius lo imitó siguiendo el mismo procedimiento, pero esta vez apareció un gran perro negro, y en lugar de Peter apareció una rata.

-Nuestro turno chicas. Como acordamos. Yo primera, Amy segunda y Carol tercera. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Lily.

-Como siempre Lils.- respondieron Carol y Amy.

La pelirroja se concentro y una luz mas potente que las demás la recubrió por completo, encegueciendo a todos. El resplandor fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. En lugar de Lily apareció un zorro, rojo como su pelo. Tenía las patas y la barriga blanca. Finos bigotes salían de su hocico. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda resaltaban a la perfección.

-Mi turno.- dijo Amy. Repitió el estilo, pero su luz no era tan potente. Un gato color miel apareció, era del mismo tamaño de Sirius. El color de sus patas era más claro.

-No puedo.- decía Carol. Sus amigas la miraron dándole apoyo.- Lo intentare.

Camino un poco hasta que encontró su lugar.- Aquí voy.- Se sentó en el piso, y una luz negra salió por todo el cuerpo de Carol cubriéndola toda de negro. Esto duró unos minutos. Hasta que la espesa negrura se fue disipando. Se estiró y caminó hasta sus amigas.

Era una perrita negra, tenia en la nariz una pequeña manchita blanca y poseía unos grandes ojos de color celeste. Movió la cola en señal de alegría por haber logrado su cometido. Horas antes se había transformado y su miedo era no tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo nuevamente.

Los mereoradores no dejaron de sorprenderse. Perfectas transformaciones, sin un solo error. Eran las tres hermosos animales.

Sirius casi se desmaya, la perrita de esa tarde había sido Carol. No, no podía ser.

Cornamenta se puso delante, atrás la zorrita, luego Colagusano, Amy, Carol y por último Canuto.

Salieron muy despacio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para ubicar a Remus, siguieron así un par de minutos hasta que Sirius lo encontró, estaba un par de metros a la izquierda. Comenzó a correr en dirección al hombre lobo, lo empujó hasta que lo persiguió. La idea de Sirius era alejarlo lo más posible de Hogwarts y de las chicas.

La zorra miró al ciervo, ella quería participar y al ver que no recibía respuesta del animal, caminó hacia sus amigas y sin que nadie entienda nadie emprendieron las tres una persecución contra el hombre lobo, Cornamenta salió tras ellas.

Luego de varias horas de persuadir al hombre lobo, este se alejó un poco, parecía exhausto, pero su tranquilidad se vio afectada por una gatita que se acercó a él, y de improviso la tomo en sus manos y estaba por lanzarla varios metros a su derecha cuando se encontró con sus ojos, no podía hacerle daño, algo le decía que no. Vivos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de ambos animales.

**_Flash Back._**

-Remus.- Amy y Remus estaban en los jardines, ella estaba sentada apoyada en un árbol y el estaba recostado en las piernas de ellas.

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué somos nosotros?- a esta pregunta el castaño se sentó dándole la espalda a la chica.-¿Remus?

Se dio vuelta y se la quedó mirando y sin previo aviso la beso.

-Eres mía, solo mía. Y nosotros somos novios.- Remus le sostenía la cara.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería ser tu novia, Lupin?.- Amy sonreía de costado.

-Yo, porque te...- pero se callo al instante.

-¿Te...? Si te sigo que si quiero ser tu novia. ¿Me dices?.- la rubia hacía pucherito

-Te quiero.

Y se siguieron besando hasta que Siruis los interrumpió.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

No podía arrojarla, la dejo suavemente en el suelo y allí fue cuando comenzó a amanecer. El hombre lobo abrió fuertemente los ojos y se agarro el estomago, le dolía demasiado. Cayó al suelo y lentamente su cuerpo se comenzó a parecerse al de un humano. Luego de algunos minutos el cuerpo de Remus Lupin yacía en el piso, tenía la camisa hecha añicos y el pantalón del uniforme estaba bastante roto.

Amy volvió a su forma humana y corrió a ayudar a su novio, algo había pasado minutos anteriores, pero eso lo averiguaría después, en ese memento lo mejor era curar las heridas del "lobito".

* * *

_**Perdon**_ por la tardanza.

Me costo mucho este chap, no me termina de convencer.

**_Gracias_** por los reviews.

**Bienvenidas **

**_Ale-Patil y Kati_**

Se los **_dedico a ustedes dos_** : )

Espero que hayan pasado **hermosas navidades**.

Voy a tratar de no tardar con el otro chap!

Reviews **_GO!_**

_ClockyEvans_ te espero : )

**Feliz Año Viejo y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

_Vickita_


	8. Chapter 8

_Siento miedo lejos de ti._

_Tus brazos me protegen, del terror que se vive fuera de aquí._

_Carol Potter_

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. No lo podemos tener aquí.- Amy gritaba mientras derramaba varias lagrimas. Estaban en el cuarto de los chicos.

-¡Es que no entiendes rubia! Nosotros siempre nos ocupamos de Remus, el se siente mas cómodo aquí con nosotros, que en la enfermería solo.- dijo Sirius calmando el tono a medida q hablaba.

James le estaba curando las heridas, Remus seguía inconsciente, Sirius ayuda a James, y Peter, estaba con las chicas observando.

-¿Por qué no van a dormir?- preguntó James.-Hasta mañana a la tarde no creo que se despierte.

-No, nos queremos quedar. ¿Podemos?- preguntó Lily.- Vamos a nuestros cuartos, nos cambiamos y volvemos.

Sirius miró a James, por el estaba bien.

-Bueno, pero rápido. Y que no las vean. Porque si es así, se quedan en su cuarto.

Sirius miró a Carol, y le sonrió. Ella solamente se sonrojó.

Las chicas salieron sigilosamente y luego de 20 minutos volvieron a entrar, con sus respectivos pijamas y almohadas bajo el brazo.

Sirius quedó perplejo a verlas así, el ya estaba acostado en su casa, Peter dormía y James parecía que estaba en el baño.

Lily llevaba un pantalón por las rodillas y una remera de tirantes que tenía un hada, todo color azul claro.

Carol iba con un pantalón cortito y una remera a tirantes, todo era color rosita.

Y Amy, tenía un pantalón largo suelto, color negro con una remera de manga corta color verde.

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- preguntó Carol.

-Haremos aparecer colchones.- explicó James saliendo del baño, su única prenda del pijama era un pantalón azul marino, que tenía una franja naranja en cada pierna.

Lily y James al verse así no pudieron articular más palabras.

-Bueno, manos a la obra.- dijo Amy.

Hicieron aparecer 3 colchones con sabanas y todo. Amy colocó el suyo al lado de la cama de Remus, velaría sus sueños.

Carol y Amy no tuvieron más remedio que ponerlos al lado de la cama de James y Sirius. Por lo que quedaban, cama de Peter, puerta, cama de Remus, colchón de Amy, Cama de Sirius, colchón de Carol, puerta del baño, cama de James , colchón de Lily, pared.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Sirius.

-Buenas noches.- respondieron sus amigos.

Y las luces se apagaron. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de los árboles moverse a causa del viento, y a algún que otro grillo desvelado.

Amy se sentó en la cama de Remus, y mientras lo observaba le acariciaba la cara.

Primero su frente, luego sus ojos, su mejilla, para terminar en sus labios. Se agachó hasta quedar a poco centímetros, sentía la entrecortada respiración de su novio, y sin pensarlo, lo besó. Sabía que el no correspondería, y así sucedió

Estaba demasiado preocupada, era la primera luna llena de ella, y había sido agotadora, y con solo pensar lo que habría sido para Remus la agotaba más.

Si que el era fuerte, resistir todos los meses por algunos días eso. Su fortaleza hacía que lo quiera más.

La duda vino a su mente¿qué había pasado horas antes¿por qué no la habría lastimado?

Todas esas preguntas serían respondidas, luego de la luna llena. Lo menos que quería Amy ahora era molestarlo, con estúpidas preguntas.

Lo miró unos minutos más, hasta que le agarró sueño, y en vez de acostarse en su improvisada cama, se acostó al lado de Remus, pero lo que ella no vio, era que el lobito tenía dibujada en su cara una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Pelirroja?

-Dime, James.-Lily se sentó mirando fijamente al chico a los ojos, el cual estaba acostado.

-¿La pasaste bien en nuestra salido?- susurró

-Si, perfectamente. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque yo la pase súper bien.- y luego de decir esto James se sentó en su cama, dejando sus pies casi colgando, ya que tocaban el colchón de Lily.

-¿James?- susurró la pelirroja, arrodillándose y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de James.

-¿S-s-si?- tragó sonoramente, a cada segundo la sentía más y más cerca.

Lily se inclinó para decir en su oído:- Buenas noches, ciervito.

Lo miró a los ojos, y se acercó más, haciendo que sus labios quedaran muy cerca. James hizo desaparecer esa distancia, besándola apasionadamente. Estaban, Lily arrodillada con una de las manos en la rodilla de James y con la otra acariciaba la cara de este. Él tenía una mano en la nuca de la pelirroja y la otra apoyada en la cama. Cada vez se iba profundizando más el beso, hasta que por la presión cayeron ambos en la cama. Ella encima de él. Lily tenía ahora sus manos sobre el pecho desanudo de James, y la manos de el apretaban la espalda de ella. No querían que ese terminara, eran demasiado deliciosos esos besos.

Pero sus pulmones comenzaron a pedir aire y se separaron, se miraron. Lily le dio un pequeño beso y se acostó en su colchón dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches, zorrita.- susurró James luego de salir de su asombro. Y se acostó a dormir.

Carol estaba mirando dormir a Sirius, cómo podía sentir algo por él. Quedaba todo claro, eran verdaderos sentimientos. Sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos por su cita de aquella tarde.

**Flash Back**

-Repíteme¿por qué?

-Porque quede con los chicos.- Carol estaba despidiendo a Sebas.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? Por favor, solo tomara un minuto.- se acercó.

-Bueno, pero que sea rápido.

La tomo por la nuca e intentó besarla, pero ella corrió la cara.

-No.- Se alejó de él.-¿Qué intentas?

-Besarte, pero si te alejas, no puedo.- se acercó nuevamente y la tomo con más fuerza.

-No quiero, suéltame.- no podía salirse.

-¿Por qué? Hace mucho que lo quiero hacer.- Sebas no se daba cuenta que la estaba lastimando, pero de repente todo se volvió negro para él y un fuerte dolor inundó su cara.

-Imbécil. Como que la vuelves a tocar y te rebano la cabeza.- Sirius estaba agitado, había corrido al ver aquella escena. Sintió que tocaban su espalda suavemente, como una caricia, y se relajo mientras se daba vuelta.- ¿Estás bien?

-Perfecta, gracias a ti.-sonrió.-Solo me duele un poco la mano.

-¿La mano?.- se la tomó y la besó.-¿Mejor?

-Si, también me duele la mejilla.- y se señaló la del lado izquierdo. Sirius se acercó y le besó el cachete.

-Me duele aquí, también.- y haciendo pucherito se señalo los labios¿por qué lo hacía? No sabía. solo se dejo llevar por el momento.

Sirius dudó un poco, pero lentamente se fue acercando, la tomo muy delicadamente por la cintura y le corrió un mechón de la cara. Acercó su cara y la besó. Primero dándole pequeños y tiernos besos, luego intensificando y alargando su duración.

Se separaron.

-Discúlpame.- Carol estaba demasiado avergonzada, había sido su primer beso y sentía que había sido perfecto.

-Carol.- le susurró en el oído Sirius, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.- Se que fue tu primer beso. Y me da mucha felicidad ser tu primero. Espero que no haya sido a la fuerza. Y que te haya gustado.- la abrazó fuertemente y dándole un sonoro beso en el cachete se alejó un poco.

Un tímido gracias salió de la boca de Carol, se sentía protegida en sus brazos, y recién se daba cuenta. Sirius le sonrió, y se fue caminando hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

La morocha lo vio alejarse y sonrió, había sido hermoso, y ya se había convertido en un vicio, y pensó que no podría vivir sin sus besos.

-Carol¿Vamos?- Peter la miraba, estaba preocupado.- Vi a ese Sebas, entrar corriendo en un carruaje.

-¿Ah si? Mira vos.- y se fueron caminando por el mismo camino que Sirius había tomado recientemente.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Deja de mirarme así que me asustas, Potter.- Sirius estaba despierto.

-Oh disculpa, Black. Lo que pasa es que tu hermosura me atrae monstruosamente.- dijo Carol irónicamente, se rió, hasta que sintió el peso de Sirius encima de ella.

-No te hagas, que se que es verdad, Potter.- tenía las manos a los costados de la cara de ella, su peso se sostenía en sus brazos. Ambas piernas flexionadas y acorralando las de Carol.

-Eres pervertido, Black.

-Tu me haces serlo.- ese comentario causo la risa de Carol.- Eres tan hermosa. No me sonrías así, que no respondo de mí.

-¿Enserio?- sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu te lo buscaste.- y la besó

Luego de varios minutos, Carol se posicionó ella encima de él, quedando como minutos antes Sirius había estado.

-Dejame respirar, Black. Me estas engatusando con tus besos, y se están convirtiendo en mi vicio.

-¿Ah si? Mejor para mí. Porque los tuyos ya lo son para mi, perrita tramposa.- y esta vez ella fue quien lo besó.

-Va-mos a dor-mir.- dijo Sirius entre cada beso que le daba Carol.

-Va-mos. Bue-nas no-ches. Que duer-mas bi-en. Si-ri-us.

-Ca-rol.

Y se levantó para acostarse en su cama, no sin antes agacharse nuevamente y darle un último beso.

Esa noche había sido espectacular para cada persona que dormía en esa habitación. Hasta Peter la había pasando bien soñando con nubes de colores, dulces de todos los tipos, con Rose.

* * *

Se que es corto, pero sentía la necesida de ponerlo : )

**_Bienvenidas_** y **_Gracias_** a

**Angel Mouri, emilialupin, Maitte Potter**

Se los _**dedico**_ a ustedes.

Tambien **_agradecer_** a

**ClokyEvans, Ale-patil, Kati**

Espero que hayan empezado muy bien el año 2007.

El 17/01 me voy de vacaciones y vuelvo el 31/01

Voy a tratar de subir otro chap, antes de irme, y si no es asi, les pido _**mil perdones**_.

Ultimamente no me estoy sientiendo muy bien, ni fisica ni psicologicamente, y espero q comprendan.

**_Gracias_** nuevamente.

Reviews **_GO!_**

_Vickita_


	9. Chapter 9

_Mojado me vi._

_Este cuento de ilusión, se había terminado para mi._

_James Potter._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo IX**

¿Quién había sido el estúpido que había dejado las cortinas abiertas? Por su estupidez, ahora el sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Se levantó, dejando a la vista su única prenda del pijama, unas bermudas negras, y cerró las cortinas. Miró su reloj 10 am, tomaría una ducha y después vería que haría.

Escuchó el ruido de la ducha, y se terminó de despertar. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y luego se sentó. Se dio cuenta de que faltaba Sirius, que debía ser el que se estaba bañando.

Se peinó un poco con las manos, y con cuidados de no hacer ruido, salió por la puerta para irse a bañar a su habitación.

Para su suerte el cuarto lo compartían Lily, Amy y ella, por lo que no había nadie. Busco ropa en su baúl, cuando ya había encontrado todo lo necesario, se interno en el baño, y la puerta no se abrió hasta que una limpia y arreglada Carol salió de allí. Fue de vuelta a la cueva mereoradora, y encontró a Sirius saliendo de allí, con una camisa blanca, sin abrochar por supuesto, y un caprie de jean, que dejaba ver los pelos de sus piernas. Algo que le daba más masculinidad.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-preguntó Carol.

-Buen día¿cómo dormiste? Yo bien¿y vos?- contestó Sirius como si hablara solo.-Bien. ¿Vamos a desayunar? Si, buena idea vayamos a desayunar.

Su amiga rió a tal ocurrencia, y casi empujando se lo llevo a Gran Comedor, el hambre los estaba matando a ambos.

Carol no se había pintado, estaba fresca con el pelo mojado atado en un colita. Tenía una musculosa de tirante blanca y un short de jean.

-¿Te tocaba bañarte, Potter?- se habían encontrado con Malfoy y Snape en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Y a tu amigo¿cuándo le toca? O en su agenda no tiene anotado que debe acordarse de bañarse.-respondió Carol mirando fijamente a Licius, y ahora dirigiendo su vista a Snape, agregó.-Quejicus, existe el shampoo. ¿Conoces? Y por si no sabias, el pelo grasiento no atrae, espanta.

Y sin otorgarle mas de tiempo, agarró a Sirius de la mano y caminaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Buen día.- Lily no había podido dormir, y en cuento llego la hora del desayuno salió casi corriendo.

-Buen día, pelirroja. Pensé que seguías durmiendo.- Sirius se sentó frente a ella.

-Cierto.-Carol lo imitó.

-No dormí mucho, me fui antes de que despertaran. Ahora.- dijo apartando el ejemplar de "El Profeta" que estaba leyendo.- Me van a contar.

-¿Gué gosa?

-Sirius, traga y después hablas. Lo de recién, Malfoy, Snape. ¿Les suena?

-Nada, vinieron a darnos los buenos días y nosotros les dimos las buenas noches.- respondió tranquilamente la joven Potter, untando una tostada.-¿Qué le paso a tu diario?

-Nada, vino así.- aclaró la pelirroja mirando su ejemplar que descansaba encima de la mesa.

-Las lechuzas si que tienen hambre, que gente la de hoy que no las alimente.- bromeo Sirius.

Lily rió mientras se tapaba la cara con el periódico, "leyendo", porque lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el valor que había tenido, el beso, no se lo iba a olvidar jamás.

No había podido dormir, ese color le sacaba el sueño. Ese rojo, de su pelo, de su boca. Suspiraba con cada recuerdo. Estaba acostado en su cama, con las cortinas cerradas y mirando al techo. Mientras se mordía el labio inferior y sonreía, pensaba en que había estado mal. El había decidido olvidarla, ella era una amiga. ¿Qué haría? Ella de seguro se había dejado llevar, pero no era mas que eso. Corrió las cortinas y miro donde debía de estar Lily, pero su "cama" no estaba. Decidió, que luego hablaría, que aria que nunca había pasado nada, aunque se le iba a hacer muy difícil, porque sí había pasado algo que lo llenaba enteramente de felicidad.

Se levantó, se baño y con una musculosa negra y una maya del mismo color, con vivos de color blanco, bajo a desayunar. Luego de encontrarse con amigos de otras casas, hablar de Quidditch, correr para que las fans no lo alcancen, llegó en lo que se puede decir sano y salvo al Comedor.

-Buenos días.-James se sentó al lado de Lily, inconscientemente, ni siquiera la había visto, "escondida" atrás de su lectura matutina.

La pelirroja al escuchar su voz y sentir su presencia cerca de ella, se estremeció. Ambos sabían que debían hablar, entonces, sin destaparse hizo un gesto que nadie puso distinguir.

-Me voy.-se levantó seguida de Carol, tendrían que tener una charla de chicas URGENTE!

Los días pasaron, y las vacaciones de Navidad estaban cada vez mas cerca, como también los exámenes de fin de clase.

-Por suerte, en Navidad y Año Nuevo no hay Luna Llena.- aclaraba Remus.

-Mejor.- agregó Lily.

Estaban haciendo las rondas, las cuales siempre transcurrían iguales. Lupin noto cierto deje de tristeza en la pelirroja. Hacia algunos meses que estaba así, le preocupaba. Nunca la había visto tan perdida.

-Lily.-con el tono que empleo logro que ella lo mirara.-¿Qué te pasa?

No respondió, pero le dedico una sonrisa, esa que hacía mucho que estaba escondida.

Llegaron a la Sala Común, vacía por supuesto, y Lily no había respondido.

-Remus, gracias.- y luego de abrazarlo subió lentamente las escaleras caracol para dirigirse a su refugio.

Hablaría con ella otro día, pero ahora iría a dormir, las noches de aventuras hacía poco que se había ido, y todavía no descansaba bien.

Tenia ganas de tirarse por un precipicio, cada día se levantaba peor. La depresión, que muy sabiamente, ocultaba, se hacia cada vez mas visible. Sus días eran aburridos, por qué le dolía tanto. Sabia bien que él tenía todo la culpa.

Mirando el lago semi-congelado James meditaba todo lo sucedido con la pelirroja en los últimos meses, se habían distanciado mucho y todo por su culpa, como un acto de reflejo se relamió los labios para darles calor, el rubor de sus mejillas, nariz y labios, el humo que salía de su boca al respirar, y el brillo y enrojecimiento de sus ojos, daban las justa explicación del frío, o ¿de otra cosa?

Sintió mojado debajo de su ojo, pensando en que había llegado a llorar, se tapo la cara, pero acto seguido, varios copos de nieve comenzaron a mojarlo, o lloraba por todo su cuerpo, o estaba nevando. Ese pensamiento le saco un mini-sonrisa. Obviando en sus pensamientos que era la segunda opción, se levantó muy despacio, hasta las fuerzas se le habían ido. Miro el lago por ultima vez y se dirigió al castillos, lugar de calor, de tranquilidad junto al fuego, así dejando su marca debajo del árbol donde pensaba, esa marca que el frío, el viento, el tiempo y el olvido se llevarían sin dejar ningún recuerdo de aquel dolor.

* * *

Es cortisimo, lo se.

Y muy pedorro, pero queria dejarle por lo menos algo minimo antes de irme.

Dentro de unas dos o tres horas me estoy llendo.

Como ya les dije, me **vuelvo el 31/01**, igual sepan que me llevo mi cuadernito, y le **voy a traer un nuevo chap larguito**.

Les **agradesco mucho a todas por su preocupación**, estoy mejor pero no mucho.

Uno se llega a **_encariñar tanto_** con sus **_lectoras _: )**

**_LAS QUIERO!_**

**GRACIAS!**

_Kati, LadyCornamenta, ale-patil, Angel Mouri (Mi Argentina :)), emilialupin, ClockyEvans (compañera cibernetica), Maitte Potter_

Reviews** _GO!_**

_Vickita_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sabia que esto iba a pasar._

_Pero nunca que me iba a lastimar._

_Lily Evans_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo X**

Una noche un poco fría se presento ese día en Hogwarts, la navidad estaba mas cerca. El murmullo era lo único que se escuchaba en el Gran Comedor, corría el rumor de que Dumbledore tenía una gran noticia que revelar.

-¿Qué nos tendrá que decir el viejote?- Sirius estaba sentado al lado de Carol, y le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa, habían decidido esperar para dar la noticia de que estaban en "algo".

-Por quinta vez Canuto, sabemos lo mismo que vos.-dijo Remus quien servía a Amy y a él un poco de pasta en el plato.-¿Salsa, mi amor?-Amy y el se llamaban así desde la primera noche de aventuras.

**Flash Back**

****

Sabia que se tenia que levantar, pero las noches de luna llena lo dejaban sin fuerzas, sin quererlo, las imágenes que invadieron sus sueños toda la noche, volvieron a su cabeza.

¿Por qué cuando era hombre lobo la imagen de aquella rubia lo apaciguaba?

¿Por qué esa noche al mirarla a los ojos las imágenes de su noviazgo habían acudido a su mente?

¿Porqué?

Decidió que luego hablaría de eso con Amy, y abriendo lentamente los ojos bostezó roncamente. Al intentar levantarse un brazo le obstruyo la acción. Su novia, que lindo era llamarla así, lo abrazaba, mientras que su cabeza reposaba en su pecho, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, y su cuerpo se movía al compás de su respiración. Aquella imagen lo hizo sonreír.

-Mi amor.- Remus la movió suavemente. ¿Mi amor¿Desde cuándo le decía así?

-Un ratito más, papi.

-Me encantaría ser tu papi. Pero nos tenemos que levantar, mi amor.-Ahí va de vuelta, lo decía sin pensarlo. ¿Sería que era verdaderamente su amor?

Amy reaccionó, pero estaba cómoda.

-Remus¿qué hora es?

-La hora de desayunar.- Ya se había levantado.-Yo me voy a bañar, ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte te espero abajo, mi amor.- y se adentró en el baño.

-¿Mi amor?.- susurró para si.-Buen plan, mi amor.-Agrego sonriendo.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Queridos alumnos.- el murmullo cesó, ni una mosca se podía escuchar.-Voy a comprobar que el rumor es verdad.

Silencio por parte del alumnado.

-Tenemos buenas noticias.

Silencio durante 5 minutos.

-Los profesores y yo, luego de una ardua charla, hemos decidido.

Silencia durante 6 minutos.

-Hacer un concurso de deportes. El Quidditch no esta incluido.- Dumbledore se quedo observando a sus alumnos, no daban ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado.

Luego de que cada alumno entendiera, exprimiera, pensara, procesara y archivara la información, los comunes gritos se comenzaron a oír.

-Así me gusta. Mañana por la mañana las fichas de los deportes que se jugaran estarán colgados en su Sala Común, allí estarán las instrucciones para y sobre todas las dudas que se les ocurran.- Se sentó, dando a entender que su discurso había terminado.

Se fueron todos a dormir, sin ningún tipo de rodeo.

····························································

Esa mañana del Martes todo alumno que bajaba observaba el afiche donde se encontraban los avisos.

**_Campeonato Deportivo Hogwarts 2007_**

_Queridos alumnos_:

A continuación les voy a dejar las instrucciones.

El CDH se realizara luego de las vacaciones de Navidad.

El Quidditch se suspenderá, hasta nuevo aviso.

Las condiciones para anotarse son:

**·**Ser mayor de 15 años.

**·**Entrar con pareja, solo se permiten mixtas.

·Estar de acuerdo con las reglas.

**·**Y tener ganas de participar.

Su director/a de casa tendrá los formularios, solo el / ella se los podrá otorgar.

Gracias y Buen Día.

**_Directos Albus Dumbledore._**

**__**

**__**

-No puede ser, se suspende Quidditch.-dijo Sirius sentándose en unos de los sillones de la Sala Común.

-Bueno , pero tenemos la oportunidad de aprender otros deportes.- aseguró Amy.

-¿Se van a anotar?.- preguntó Carol mirando sus uña, como si fueran los mas importante en ese momento.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensaba en su mundo, su cabeza, su mente, que harían.

-Igual tenemos hasta después de Navidad.- aclaró Lily luego de releer la nota.

-.Cierto.- dijo Remus viendo a Peter saliendo de la Sala Común corriendo.

-No pueden suspender Quidditch.-repitió Sirius.

-¿Chicos vamos?- James ya se había parado

Todos miraron sus relojes y al comprobar que ya era hora de irse, siguieron a su amigo que se dirigía sin distracciones hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

Carol y Sirius salieron casi corriendo, Amy y Remus siempre iban de la mano, así que James y Lily se quedaron atrás de todo, solos, en silencio.

Los dos se acordaron de aquella charla luego de media noche.

**Flash Back**

****

Lily lo había citado a media noche en el campo de Quidditch. Llevaba la capa de invisibilidad, así que ella no lo vería.

Estaba en el campo, cuando a lo lejos, sentada en las gradas la vio. Estaba con un jean oscuro, una polera roja, una campera negra, guantes y gorro combinando.

-Por fin llegaste.- James no se había quitado se capa.- Se que estas ahí, reconozco tu presencia James.

-Impresionante.- se destapo completamente, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, hacía mucho frío.- Si no te molesta.- dijo para luego taparse de vuelta con la capa y deja solo su cara a la vista.

-Creo que los dos sabemos mas que bien el motivo de nuestra reunión.

-Supongo. Lo de ayer a la noche¿no?

-Si, James.- la pelirroja iba a declarársele cuando el interrumpió.

-Un error, eso fue, un error. Somos solo amigos nosotros ¿no?

-¿Un error?

-Esto no va a interferir en nuestra amistad. ¿No?

-¿Un error?.- se lo repetía una y otra vez, no podía entenderlo.- ¡UN ERROR!

-¿Lily?

-Evans para ti, Potter. ¿Así que un error?- las lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse.- Toda la felicidad que me dieron esos besos, me las arrebataste con tu "fue un error".- a cada lagrima que derramaba su tono de voz bajaba.-¿Un error?

Se levantó y comenzó a bajar lentamente las gradas a causa de que sus lagrimas le empañaban las vista, a cada paso se repetía la misma pregunta "¿Un error?

James se quedó estático, no podía reaccionar, no entendía que había ocurrido.

¿Había sido un error?

**Fin Flash Back**

****

-Li...-pero no pudo hablar, ya habían entrado al aula.

Luego de que la profesora les diera para practicar el hechizo Invidixia.

-Repíteme de vuelta. ¿Para qué sirve?- preguntó Peter a Lily.

-Para poder aturdir por poco tiempo a tu oponente, Pet.- la pelirroja se sentaba con él, para poder explicarle.- Inténtalo.

-Imdivisia.- gritó Peter señalando con su varita a un pequeño canario. Pero lo único que logro, fue que la pobre ave se quedara sin sus plumas.

-In-vi-di-xia. Repite. In-vi-di-xia

-In-vi-di-xia.- repitió Peter.

-¡Muy Bien! De vuelta, por favor.

- Invidixia.- esta vez logró marearlo, y luego de los elogios y felicitaciones de su profesora particular, decidió que era hora de descansar.

-Cornamenta¿qué tanto miras?- Sirius era la pareja de James.- Por un momento, imagine que mirabas a la pelirroja.

-¿Quién esta mirando a Lily¡Nadie¡Yo no la estaba mirando¡Deja de decir que si, Canuto!

-Como tu digas, hermano.- se rió para sus adentros.

El timbre tocó y los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse. Lily siempre se tomaba su tiempo en recoger sus cosas, ese día no era la excepción. No había ya nadie en el aula. Se colgó su morral de forma cruzada y caminando como si no tuviera otra cosa q hacer se dirigió a la puerta, pero al la detuvo, estaba cerrada.

-Alohomora.- pero la puerta no se abrió.

-No te iras de aquí, sin antes hablar conmigo.

* * *

**Hola!**

Estoy de regreso!

_Bienvenidas a las nuevas_!

_Bienvenidas a las viejas_!

La pase de maravilla en Cordoba.

Tengo malas noticias, me invitaron a pasar dos semanas en la costa.

**_Me iria este sabado 03/02 y volveria el sabado 17/02_**

No se si voy a tener tiempo de subir otro chap, pero por ahora les dejo este.

Les agradesco a todas las que me firmaron!

**_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!_**

Uno buena noticia, tengo escrita todas las ideas los chap restantes.

Espero que les guste.

Llegue a las 21 hs y trate de pasar lo mas rapido a la pc, lo que estaba en mi cuadernito y en mi cabeza.

**Gracias**

**Las quiero!**

Reviews **_GO!_**

_Vickita_


	11. Chapter 11

_Las cosas tomaron un gran giro._

_Y es así como las elijo._

_James Potter_

* * *

__

**Capitulo XI**

_-No te iras de aquí, sin antes hablar conmigo._

Lily se dio media vuelta y se encontró de cara a James, y en un acto de reflejo dio un salto para atrás, lo que hizo que se chocara el pie contra un banco y cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Lily!- James se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Evans.- susurró

-¿Qué?

-Que para ti soy Evans.- y ayudándose de una silla se puso de pie, un poco encorvada tomándose el tobillo.

-De eso quería hablar.- James se enderezó y la miró fijamente.- Quería...

-Escúchame, porque lo diré una sola vez. Lo nuestro fue, es y será un ERROR.

-No, Lily. De eso quería hablarte.- James intentó tomarla por las manos pero ella se safó, logrando que se tambaleara.

-No quiero mas explicaciones ni excusas. Ahora, por favor, abre la puerta. Debo ir a la enfermería.

James la miró fijamente, sus verdes ojos denotaban dolor y tristeza.

-Solo quería que sepas que te quiero.- susurrando eso ultimo, abrió la puerta y se fue hacia el lado contrario de la enfermería.

-Te quiero.- repitió en susurros Lily.

·

············································································

·

-Madame Margie me dijo que mi tobillo curaría antes del Campeonato, y que podría concursar.- Lily estaba en la Sala Común en el sillón mas grande un poco recostada, con el tobillo sobre un almohadón.

-¿Entonces te vas a anotar?- preguntó Amy mirando el pie vendado de su amiga.

-Seguro, no me vendría nada mal recordar mis viejos deportes.

-Chicos, traje solicitudes para todos.- Sirius entraba acompañado por los hermanos Potter, los tres traían pergaminos en las manos.

Se repartieron, y dio la casualidad que a la única que le faltaba era a Lily, y el único que tenia una de mas era James.

-Toma, Li...Evans.- dijo James acercándose.

-Gracias, James.- los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron y los del morocho se confundieron¿lo había llamado por su nombre?

-Bueno, habría que leerla.-comentó Carol, y acto seguido todos empezaron a leer para ellos mismo.

-Hay que llenarlas con los datos personales de la pareja.- comentó Remus, quien fue el primero que había terminado de leer.

-Es obvio que Amy y Remus van a estar juntos.- aclaró Lily.

-Yo con mi hermano no voy a estar.- gritó Carol.- Lo único que me queda es estar con Sirius.

-¿Contigo? Juntate con Peter.- le respondió Sirius.

-Canuto, yo no voy a concursar.- le dijo Peter.

-Me resigno, esta bien. Yo estoy con ella.- y mientras decía esto le dedicaba miradas cómplices a Carol, quien se las respondía.

-Entonces¿yo quedaría con James?- otra vez lo había llamado por su nombre¿qué le pasaba?

-Si Evans, tu y yo.- respondió James mirando nostálgicamente la solicitud.

-Empecemos a llenarlas.- dijo Amy.

Cada pareja se fue a algún rincón, menos James y Lily que, por el pelirrojo problema, no se podían mover.

-Yo lo lleno.- dijo el agarrando la solicitud y mojando la pluma en el tintero.

Luego de algunos minutos de silencio, que lo único que se escuchaba era el rasgar de la pluma, Lily habló.

-James.- susurró.

-¿Si?- volvió a mojar la pluma y continuó escribiendo.

Silencio.

-Ya esta, se la voy a dar a Remus para que después las lleve.- y se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

-Te quiero.- la pelirroja lo dijo lo bastante fuerte para que solo el lo escuchara, lo que causó que el se parara en medio de su caminata, pero de inmediato la continuó. Pero lo que Lily no vio, fue la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que alumbraba, después de mucho tiempo, la cara de James.

·

······················································

·

Los días pasaban, las cosas seguían iguales. Navidad llegó y con ella adornos, arbolitos y lo más excitante, los muérdagos.

-¿Dónde van a pasar la Navidad?- preguntó Carol, estaba sentada junto al fuego, los demás en los sillones.

-Ni idea.-respondió Amy.

-Están todos invitados al hogar Potter.- invitó James.

-Pero yo no puedo.. susurró Peter.

-¿Por qué no puedes?- preguntó Lily apoyando su mano en su hombro, su pie ya se habia curado, el vendaje se lo habia sacado dos días antes.

-Mis padres viajan a Australia y quieren que vaya con ellos.

-No te preocupes, te mandaremos lechuzas.- le dijo James apoyando su mano en el hombro no ocupado de Peter.

-Vamos a cenar.- dijo Carol levantándose, caminó seguida solo por Sirius y justo antes de pasar por el retrato se dio vuelta agregando.- Vamos, tengo hambre.

-Carol.- susurró Sirius mirando hacia arriba. Y ella siguiendo la dirección de su mirada dijo: -¿Qué pasa Si...?- Un muérdago colgaba entre ellos.

-Tendrás que besarme Potter.- dijo el voz alta Sirius. A lo que ella susurró acercándose: -Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Primero fue un simple beso, pero luego lo profundizaron olvidándose de donde estaban, quienes estaban, y de lo que aparentaban ser.

-Cof Cof.- pero ellos ni se inmutaron.

-Chicos dejen de besarse como novela mexicana.- bromeó James, a lo que todos comenzaron a reírse.

Cuando sus pulmones requirieron, necesitaban, pedían a gritos que respiraran nuevamente, se separaron. El aire en su cuerpo hizo que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar correctamente de nuevo, y fue cuando cayeron en la realidad de lo que acaban de hacer.

-¡Black¿Qué quieres, violarme?- gritaba Carol.

-Me parece que acá la que me quería comer la cara eras vos¡Potter!- Sirius la imitó.

Sabían que se aproximaba una discusión.

-Chicos, los dos se querían violar y comer la cara mutuamente, déjense de bobadas.- rió Amy.- Vamos a comer.- Todos la siguieron menos Carol y Sirius que esperaron para que se cerrara el retrato para agarrarse brutamente y besarse apasionadamente.

-Estúpido, casi por tu culpa nos descubren.- le dijo Carol tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Me parece que fue la culpa de los dos, preciosa.- y la apretó más para si.- Vamos a comer. Que sino, si que se nos va a ir todo por el inodoro. (N/A: excusado, retrete)

Para su suerte cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor el tema no se hablo, aunque se veía cierta burla en las sonrisas de sus amigos.

-Alumnos.- habló Dumbledore.- Hoy jueves les comunicó que mañana día Viernes 18 de Diciembre será el día que todos los que vayan a casa a festejar Navidad, partirán a las 18 hs. Muchas gracias por su atención. Devoren.

-¿Por qué el viejote nos habla formalmente, y después nos dice "Devoren"?- preguntó James, diciendo eso ultimo imitando la vos de su director.

-Lo conocemos, siempre anda con bromas.- respondió Amy.

-¡HAY PASTA!- gritó Sirius.

-Ya lo sabemos, no es necesario que se lo recuerdes a todo el colegio, Sirius.- le dijo Remus.-Chicos, mañana van a dar a conocer los deportes que jugaremos.

-Buenísimo.- respondió Lily

Luego de media hora...

-Estoy tan lleno.- dijo Sirius golpeándose suavemente la panza.

-Como para no, te comiste las pasta de Gryffindor y de todo el colegio.- bromeó Carol.

-Pero estaba rico.- Hizo puchero.

-Gordinflón ¬¬.

-Pero TU gordinflón- le susurró Sirius.

-Chicos, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.- aconsejó Remus.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con su licántropo amigo, y lo siguieron hacia la Sala Común.

Al llegar Carol y Sirius se fueron debajo de la escalera sin que nadie los viera para despedirse, mientras que Amy y Remus luego de darse un par de besitos se fueron a dormir, así dejando a James y Lily solos.

-Buenas noches, Evans.

-Buenas noches, James.- y se acercó par darle un beso en el cachete, algo que el chico no se esperaba, y por acto de reflejo movió un poco la cabeza, logrando que ese beso se fiera en la comisura de sus labios.

-No me hagas esto.

-¿Qué es esto, Lily?

-Estas jugando con fuego, Potter.- dijo la pelirroja para luego tomarlo de la cara y acercarse hasta quedarse a tan poca distancia que podían sentir el aroma que desprendían sus bocas.-Me lo haces difícil, James. Pero, esto es un ERROR.- enfatizó la ultima palabra, para luego subir a su habitación dejando a un atontado James al pie de las escaleras.

-Un error...-repitió en susurros James yendo a su cuarto, sin saber que dos pares de ojos habían visto todo.

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo, Bananín?- preguntó Sirius.

-Creo que si, Bananón.- respondió Carol. (N/A: Las Bananas en pijama, si no lo vieron nunca, ignoren el chiste)

* * *

Perdon, Perdon, Perdon!

Llegue tarde el Sabado y entre ayer y hoy, escribi lo que pude.

**Muchisimas Gracias!**

Espero que les guste, lo escribi con todo el amor de mi corazon, como todos los capitulos hasta ahora.

Gracias de vuelta!

**_Se las quiere!_**

Reviews **_GO!_**

_Vickita_


	12. Chapter 12

_¿Que será de mí?_

_¿Que será de ti?_

_En este mundo injusto_

_que nos aleja así._

_Carol Potter_

**

* * *

****Capitulo XII**

La tarde del Viernes se presentó mas temprano de lo que todos imaginaron. Baúles por aquí, jaulas por allá

-No nos olvidamos nada¿no?- Lily se había puesto maniática. No había que dejar nada.

-Es la quinta vez, Lily te lo repito, son unas semanas con Potter en su casa, nada de que preocuparse.- la tranquilizó Amy.

-Es verdad, además mi hermano no muerde.- Carol recién cerraba su baúl.

-Eso es lo que menos le preocupa.- susurró la rubia.- Listo, ahora podemos bajar.

Hasta en las escaleras había transito, cuando pudieron llegar abajo los chicos luego de ponerles un hechizo a sus baúles salieron corriendo, tenían que conseguir carruaje y compartimiento.

Luego de bastantes corridas, golpes, discusiones llegaron al tren primeros y pudieron el compartimiento que mas le gustó.

Lily suspiró.- Por fin, me estaba muriendo.- estaba medio acostada medio sentada.- Tanta corrida me hizo mal.

-Que poco físico, pelirroja.- bromeo Sirius, a lo que se gano una mirada un poco fea de Lily.

-No hubiera sido mas fácil ¿que ustedes se hubieran corrido todo esto y ocuparan el compartimiento, mientras nosotras veníamos como la gente normal?- preguntó Amy.

-Eso no lo pensamos. Pero bueno, mi amor, ya esta.- respondió Remus.

-Quiero algo...-empezó Lily, pero se vio interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió repentinamente.- Malfoy.-susurró.

-El compartimiento de las seis princesitas.-bromeó Licius.-Solo venia a desearles unas muy buenas navidades. Un pequeño consejito, disfruten como si fuera la ultima. Nunca se sabe.- y haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y con la mano, repitió.-Nunca se sabe.- acompañado por las risas de sus acompañante se fue de allí dejando a "las seis princesita anonadas".

-¿Qué nos habrá querido decir, el agua oxigenada?.-Carol se levantó.-¿Saben qué? No me importa, me voy a comprar algo. ¿Quieren algo?

-Yo quiero dos ranas de chocolate.- dijo Lily.-Gracias, Carol.

-Yo quiero...- se interrumpió, lo analizó y prosiguió.- Mejor voy yo, quiero muchas cosas y no te vas a acordar, Potter.

-¿Me tomas por estúpida, Black?.-y sin esperar su respuesta, salió de allí empujándolo.- Vamos.

Al salir, buscaron a la mujer con el carrito y al primero cuarto vacío Carol empujo a Sirius dentro.

-Pero que...-no pudo seguir, los labios de la joven Potter lo habían callado.

-Sirius, no resisto. Eres demasiado delicioso.- dijo Carol para luego comenzar a reír sin despegar sus labios de los de él.

-Siempre lo supe, cariño.-bromeo tomándola de la cintura haciendo que sus pies se levantaran un poco del suelo, lo que causo que Carol pusieron sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su chico.- Se que suena raro que yo te diga esto, pero ¿no crees que vamos demasiado rápido?

-Si, tienes razón.- se bajo de la cintura y se acomodo la ropa alejándose de el.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no nos podamos hacer mimitos.- la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello., rápidamente la dio vuelta para que el centro de sus besos sea su boca.

-Supongo que es hora de volver, Lily cuando tiene hambre no es ella.- bromeo la morocha saliendo de aquel escondite.

Seguida por su "amiga", buscaron el carrito de golosinas, compraron todo lo necesario para satisfacerse y un poco mas, para finalmente volver al compartimiento donde volvían a ser perro y gato, volvía a ser Potter y Black, a donde volvían a ser algo que ya no eran.

-¡Por fin!- gritó Lily.-Me estaba desnutriendo.-un poco de exageración para hacerlos sentir mal por la tardanza, no estaba de más.- Mis ranas, ranitas, de chocolate. Que lindo volver a verlas.-bueno creo que había de más.

Carol se sentó alejada de Sirius, lo que no pareció causar mucha impresión, era algo "normal".

······

Luego de la hora de comer, cada uno se centro en sus cosas: Remus y Amy se dedicaron a saciar su vicios de besos de parejas, Sirius y James a hablar de cosas, entre nosotros chicas, Lily a leer y Carol a mirar por la ventana mientras tarareaba, pero algo que no sabían era que estas dos ultimas integrantes estaban sumamente atentas a la conversación de los medeoradores.

-Si Alice Brochman tiene el mejor de todo el colegio.- decía James haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Entre nosotros, el mejor trasero lo tiene tu hermana.- dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico, pero el sabía muy bien, que lo había dicho enserio.

-Eres cómico, Canuto.- James se destornillaba de la risa.

-Jajaja, si lo se.- pero no se notaba ni un poco de humor en su risa sobre actuada. Miro a Carol, quien se miraba el trasero y al caerse del asiento y ver que tenias las miradas de todo en ella, hizo gestos negativos con la cabeza, mientras que Sirius se reía internamente.

-¿Y quien tiene la mejor delantera para ti, Cornamenta?

-Entre nos.-susurró mirando todo el compartimiento.- Lily.- dijo señalándola

La antes nombrada se quedo estática, el libro que ya no tenia de donde agarrarse cayo bruscamente sobre su pie, y ahogando un grito lo tomo de vuelta, para seguir su estúpida actuación.- ¿Y tu, Siriusín?.- agregó James mirando con miedo a Lily¿lo habría escuchado?

-Tu hermana.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ya fue el chiste.- se puso serio.

-Tienes razón.- sonrió de lado mientras miraba a su chica, se estaba mirando el cuerpo.- Potter chica¿qué tarareas?- preguntó para que nadie viera lo loca, pero para el adorable, que se veía.

-Y a ti qué, Black chicaaaa.-enfatizó esa palabra, pero sabiendo lo que había querido hacer Sirius.

-Chicos, ya estamos llegando a la estación.- informo Remus quien recién había dejado a su preciosa novia de lado para prestar un poco atención

-¡Que bien!- gritó Sirius.-Vamos al Señor Potter, y a Mamá Karen.

Remus agacho la cabeza y les susurró a Lily y Amy:-Siempre los llamó así, Señor y Mamá, es un poco cómico.

·

El tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha, poco a poco se podían ver como empezaba a cambiar la vista desde la ventanilla, de césped a asfalto, de vacas a padres, de campo a casa.

Tomaron sus cosas y esperaron a que el tren se vaciara, fueron los últimos en bajar. Al hacerlo James, Sirius y Carol asomaron la cabeza de entre la muchedumbre para poder localizar a sus padres.

-Allí están.- gritó Carol saltando y señalado hacia algún punto de la estación King Cross. Empujaron, pidiendo permiso, se metieron por debajo de las piernas de alguno, pero al fin llegaron a objetivo.

-¡Mama!- gritaron los tres a unísono, a lo que la Señora Potter respondió abrazándolos y besándolos.

-Karen.- saludó Remus dándole un beso, luego de que las tres garrapatas se separaran.

-Remus¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien. Le presento a mi novia y también amiga de Carol, Amelie Toutou, o mejor Amy.

-Mucho gusto, puedes decirme Karen.

-Gracias. Mucho gusto, Karen, es un placer por fin conocerla.- estrecharon las manos, pero luego la mujer la abrazó, es instinto maternal.

Todos se quedaron en silencio¿quién iba a presentar a Lily? La pelirroja se sentía sumamente incomoda, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de agarrar su baúl y volverse a Hogwarts, cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Mamá.-dijo James.-Ella es Lilian Evans, o Lily, o Pelirroja.-de todos los que habían estado allí, tuvo que ser el.

-Es un placer conocerla, Señora Potter.-y le dio la mano para estrecharla.

-No, querida. Dime Karen, porque sino me caerás mal, y no podrás ser la novia de mi precioso James.

Quedaron todos atónitos con aquel comentario

-Mamá, no seas grosera.-reto Carol a su madre.

-Era una broma, Lily. Mucho gusto. Además, entre nosotras, eres perfecta par mi hijo.

La pelirroja sonrió débilmente, si se lo decía su madre, entonces ¿qué mas pruebas necesitaba el ciervo?

-Gracias, Señ...Karen. Supongo.-esto ultimo lo susurró.

-Mamá¿y el Señor Potter?- preguntó Sirius.

-Trabajando cariño. Vamos, que nos espera el auto.

Y así cada uno se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el auto, cada uno con sus propias dudas.

Karen: _¿Qué haré de cena?_

Sirius: _¿Qué habrá para comer?_

Carol: _¿Sirius estará pensando en comida?_

Remus: _Pronto será luna llena¿Qué haré?_

Amy: _¿Cuándo es luna llena?_

James: _¿Qué estará pensando la pelirroja?_

Lily: _¿Qué será de mi, en estas mini-vacaciones¿Sobreviviré¿Aguantare el estar cerca y a la misma vez lejos de James? Aigh, no lo se._

Todos: _**Lo descubriremos mas tarde.**_

* * *

Hola!

Aca estoy, una semana y dias tarde.

**Disculpen**, lo que pasa es q escribi un poco cada dia.

Y de repente, la historia en mi cabeza dio un giro, entonces todo lo que tenia pensado, cambio.

Para bien o para mal, no se, eso depende de ustedes.

**_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me firmaron_**.

En este momento no puedo nombrarlos, porque me estan llamando a comer.

**_Gracias _**nuevamente.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews _**GO!**_

_Vickita_


	13. Chapter 13

_Besame._

_No te resistas._

_Se que te mueres por hacerlo._

_Besame._

_James Potter_

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

La puerta se abrió lentamente., hasta que James corrió dentro de la casa e hizo que la puerta golpeara contra la pared.

-¡James! Más cuidado hijo.- la señora Potter entró seguida de los cinco chicos restantes.- Bueno Carol, James, Sirius, Remus, saben donde están los cuartos. Lily, Amy ustedes dormirán con Carol.

Asintieron grupalmente y del mismo modo subieron las escaleras.

-Dentro de una hora bajen a comer.- se escucho a la Señora Potter gritar antes de que se perdieran de vista.

El segundo piso de la casa tenia un pequeño hall, tenia sillones y un televisor que era mejor no preguntar sus pulgadas (N/A: tamaño :P) a la derecha se podían ver un puerta que de seguro conduciría al cuarto de los padres de los hermanos Potter y a la izquierda bibliotecas repletos de libros. Siguiendo un camino derecho desde la escalera hasta el fondo de ese cuarto había otra.

-Síganme.-dijo Carol a sus dos amigas las cuales no salían de su asombro.

Los 6 subieron a lo que seria el tercer piso, era solo un pasillo, a ambos lados una puerta de madera de roble oscura, la de la derecha con una C grabada en dorado y la de la izquierda con una J.

-Entremos.- dijo Lily.

Un cuarto en todas las tonalidades de verde se presento frente a sus ojos. Era igual al de James, las mismas dimensiones.

-Wuaw.-gritaron Amy y Lily al mismo tiempo, y la rubia agrego.- ¿Este es tu cuarto? Es mas grande que toda mi casa.

-Y creo que hasta el baño es mas grande que la mía.- dijo Lily sosteniendo la puerta del baño y mirando tímidamente hacia dentro.

-Déjense de bromas. Creo que ya es hora de ir bajando. ¿Se quieren cambiar¿Lavar la cara¿Las manos?

-No, Ca, deja.- dijo la pelirroja que al abrir la puerta se choco con James. Miro para arriba y se encontró con la boca del moreno, inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior. Se puso de puntitas de pies y con solo mover un poco la cabeza hacia delante se besarían.

-No resisto, James.- susurró, aunque su nombre fue mas como un gemido que solo ellos dos escucharon. Se sostenía con ambas manos del marco de la puerta, para no caerse para delante, estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza sobre los labios de James, que si el se corría caía de trompa al piso.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? No se la iba a dejar fácil al ciervito.

Se separó brutamente de el empujándolo, sabiendo que si no lo hacia nunca podría separarse de aquel vicio que era para ella el sabor de sus labios.

-Lily...-susurró James apoyado en la pared.

-A comer.- dijo Carol empujando a sus dos amigas hacia la escalera, estaba al tanto de todo, igual Amy, fue lo primero que se lo ocurrió para sacar a Lily de allí.

Bajaron rápidamente, la joven Potter las guió hasta el comedor. Lily observo que ya había un hombre en aquella habitación. Según su opinión a pesar de ser un hombre con edad, era bastante apuesto. James era demasiado parecido a el, lo único en que se diferenciaban era que él había sacado los ojos y la boca de su madre.

-Ustedes deben de ser Amy y Lily. Un gusto señoritas.-dijo levantándose.

-Un gusto Señor Potter.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Un placer.- dijo la rubia.

-Oh por favor, dejémonos de bobadas. Me pueden tutear y decir Michael.- rió el hombre.

-Como digas, Michael.- bromearon las dos invitadas.

-Sentémonos.- continuo cuando ya todos se encontraban parados frente a la mesa.-Karen, puedes servir cuando quieras, cariño.-la Señora Potter se levantó y se dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba a izquierda. Amy supuso que era la cocina.

-Me entere Remus, te has puesto de novio.-

-Si, Michael.- se sonrojó.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada¿Lily?- preguntó.

-Oh no, sabemos que Lily es la enamorada de James.- los nombrados se pusieron totalmente rojos.

-Estas en lo cierto.- le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.

-Michael deja de molestarlos.- lo reprendió Karen, quien venia con varios platos y fuentes en un carrito de plata, o algo parecido.

-Mamá, que rico aroma. ¿Qué cocinaste hoy?- preguntó Carol aspirando fuertemente, tratando de grabar ese delicioso aroma.- ¿Sabes que? Sorpréndeme.

-Como siempre, preciosa.- dijo comenzando servir.

Cuando cada copa y plato estuvo lleno, la Señora Potter se sentó, y sin perder el tiempo, James se puso de pie levantando la copa.

-Quisiera hacer un brindis. Por mi familia, que son todos ustedes.- chocaron las copas y bebieron antes de volverlas a apoyar en signo de que ellos brindaban junto a él.

-A COMER!!!.- gritó Sirius.

-No cambias, Black.- dijo Michael.

Durante el almuerzo, se contaron todo lo que no sabían, de padres a hijos, de hijos a padres, de amigos a padres, de padres a amigos, y finamente de amigos a amigos, aunque en esa ultima conexión no tenían mucho que contarse.

-Señora, ha llegado una lechuza. Son las invitaciones.-dijo Susy entrando al comedor luego de que le den el permiso.

-¡Es grandioso!- dijo Karen tomando las 8 invitaciones que le ofrecían.-Muchas gracias.

Susy se retiro.

-¿Qué invitaciones, mamá¿La de la fiesta de Navidad?- preguntó James.

-Si, hijo. Para todos nosotros. Amy, Lily todos los años se da una fiesta de Navidad y muchas familias están invitadas. Es de gala y se va en parejas. Ustedes dos también están invitadas, tomen.- dijo dándoles invitaciones a cada una, tenían su nombre.

-Pero no tengo un vestido de gala.- dijo tímidamente Lily.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Amy imitándola.

-No hay problema, hoy iremos de compras. Se los comprare yo, con todo gusto.

-Oh no, no dejare que me lo compre. Un gasto innecesario.- dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza y con las manos.

- Será el regalo de la familia Potter de Navidad.- trató de convencerla.- No aceptare un no como respuesta.

-Dile que si Lily, no sabes como se pone. No aceptara enserio.- le susurró Carol.

-Acepto, me rindo.- rió.

-¡Genial! Dentro de una hora salimos para el centro comercial muggle.- dijo aplaudiendo.- Pueden retirarse.

Los seis jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el jardín.

-Lindo espacio verde.- bromeó Amy. Un hermoso lugar tenían allí los Potter, se salía por la cocina y por el living de la casa. A la derecha se podía ver una mesa blanca y sillas a la tonalidad, a la izquierda miles y miles de flores de millones de tonalidades diferentes.

-De seguro que las cuida, Karen.- pensó Lily.

Enfrente de ellos había una inmensa pileta, con trampolín y todo. Mas allá de esta, había una gran espacio verde que solo tenia en una de las esquinas un gran árbol con lo que parecía una casita encima y un juego de esos con hamacas.

-Allí es donde jugamos al Quidditch.- dijo James señalando el espacio verde.- Con mi padre siempre jugamos, mi madre a veces participa.-y dirigiéndose a Lily, agregó.- Evans¿podemos hablar a solas?

-Po...por supus...supuesto.- y comenzaron a caminar hacia las hamacas. La pelirroja se sentó en una de ellas mientras que James se sentó en el pasto frente a ella.

-Dime.-dijo mientras arrancaba el pasto poquito a poquito.-¿Por qué me besaste?

-Directo.- bromeó Lily, pero al ver que el moreno iba enserio, su semblante cambio a uno mas serio y agrego.- No lo pude evitar, pero tendría que haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué¿Te arrepientes?

-Si y no.- y al ver la cara de confusión del chico, continuo.-Si, porque es algo que debo evitar para olvidarte, tu mismo me habías dicho que fue un error. Y no, porque adoro el sabor de tus labios y de cómo besas, primero lenta y suavemente como el ciervo que eres, pero luego comienzas a sacar al león que tienes dentro, y tus besos empiezan a hacerse mas profundos y endemoniadamente _ricos_.- eso ultimo lo susurro.

James no podía articular palabra, la miraba a los ojos y podía ver su sinceridad.

-Lo siento, no debí decirte eso. Me excedí.- agregó Lily sonrojándose al ver que la cara de James no tenia indicio de nada, y parecía que de repente Peter le había comido la lengua.

-¿Cómo te vas exceder?- salió por fin de su trance, se arrodillo y se agarro de la hamaca de Lily, quedando a unos poco centímetros de ella.- Me gusta cuando te pones así.-le pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios.- Los tuyos son un vicio que no puedo superar.-la pelirroja solo respondió con un hondo suspiro.

-No, James. No me hagas esto. Por favor.- Lily se había tomando de las cadenas de la hamaca para no caerse.

-No...- le dio un corto beso.-...resisto.- y cuando se estaba acercando como un león acechando a su presa, las manos de Lily se lo impidieron.

-No. No lo hagas.-puso sus manos en el pecho de el.-Necesito estar sola y pensar.- se puso de pie y James también.

-No te enojes.

-No me enojo, solo necesito estar sola.- caminó hasta un poco mas allá del árbol y quedándose parada se abrazó a si misma.

Muchas emociones juntas por hoy...-pensó

* * *

**_Capitulo 100 Lily/James_**

Me disculpo, la insipiracion no venia, y a pesar de que la llamaba la muy #ª!!&·! no venia.

_**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras!**_

Muchisimas gracias por sus Reviews.

Espero que les guste este chap!

Nos leemos!

Reviews **_GO!_**

_Vickita_


	14. Chapter 14

_Explícame, mi amor_

_Que es lo que te sucede el día de hoy._

_James Potter_

**Capitulo XIV**

Tenia que salir inmediatamente de allí, no podía estar en ese momento con él en la misma habitación.

-Voy al baño.- dijo Lily, para luego levantarse y escabullirse entre la gente hacia algún lugar del restaurante.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó muy preocupada la Sra. Potter.

-No lo se.- respondió Carol dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja recién exprimido.-Ha estado así desde que salimos de la casa.

-Bueno, cuando Lily regrese seguiremos con nuestro recorrido por Rixxio, que todavía nos faltan algunas cositas que comprar.

-¿Desde cuando existe esta tienda "Rixxio"?- preguntó Amy, quien masticaba animadamente su tarta de arándano.

-Hace unos dos o tres años, fue su gran inauguración.- aclaró Karen haciéndole señas la mozo para que le traiga la cuenta.

-Ah, miren ahí viene Lily.-dijo la rubia mirando entre la multitud.-¿Te encuentras bien?.- le susurró ni bien llegó.

-Perfectamente.-mintió la pelirroja.

-Parece que estamos todos listos, entonces vamos.- la Sra. Potter se levantó seguida por los 6 jóvenes.

-Me muero por besarte.-le susurró Sirius a Carol sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Hoy a la noche, bombón.- le respondió Carol.

Caminaron por cada piso de esta súper tienda, mirando e inspeccionando cada vidriera, hasta llegar a lo que parecía la casa mas grande de ropa formal.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó un moreno de no mas de 25 años.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Buenas tardes. Si, necesito tres vestidos para estas señoritas de aquí.- dijo señalando a su derecha y señalando a su izquierda agregó.- y tres trajes para los señoritos estos.

-Muy bien. Acompáñenme. Les voy a dar un vestidor a cada uno, y mas o menos desde mi punto de vista les pasare la ropa.

-Encantados, muchísimas gracias.- dijo Karen, empujando a los 6 hacia donde se había dirigido el hombre que los atendía.

Luego de media hora, los hombres estaban listos, para mostrar su atuendo.

-James, sal corazón.- pidió su madre. Haciendo caso salió lentamente, lucía un traje gris oscuros con rayas en gris claro, su camisa color blanco tradicional y su corbata celeste muy clarito.

-Me dejaste sin palabras, me gustaría tener 17 otra vez para salir contigo.- bromeó la madre.- Me encanto, el tuyo lo llevamos. El que sigue, Remus.

El castaño salió tímidamente y al quedar al descubierto cerro sus ojos fuertemente. Llevaba un traje azul marino tradicional, su camisa color celeste casi turquesa, y su corbata blanca, contrastaba totalmente con su traje pero dándole el toque final.

-Precioso, Remus. Lo llevamos. Y bueno, el ultimo, Sirius.- Karen se había comenzado a reír, sabia que este chico era un personaje.

Salió lo mas campante del vestidor, y comenzó a desfilar de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda hasta queda en frente de la Sra. Potter con una mano en la cintura en pose de modelo. Tenia un traje negro, normal, con camisa color violeta oscuro y corbata negra con pequeños puntitos en el mismo color de la camisa.

-Sirius, que lindo.- rió.-lo llevamos.

Luego de que los tres se cambiaran, se fueron sentar cerca de Karen para ver a la chicas, que ya dentro de algunos minutos seria su turno.

-A ver, Amy ya esta lista. Cuando quieras amor.- luego de dos segundos de suspenso, la rubia salió de su vestidor.

-Hermosa.- susurró bastante alto Remus, para causar las risas de sus amigos y una sonrisa de parte de su novia.

Lucía un vestido largo color azul muy oscuro, casi negro. Iba cruzado en la parte del busto, y tenia bordadas pequeñas mariposas en celeste en la parte de la falda.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta.- respondió Amy.

-Entonces lo llevamos. Carol¿estas lista?

-Por supuesto, ma.- la joven Potter salió con una seguridad jamás vista. Tenía un vestido rosa chicle, la parte de arriba era un corset con algunos brillitos, y la pollera con un poco de tul del mismo color.

-Lo llevamos.- dijo Carol, adelantándose a su madre. Aunque por su sonrisa sabia que estaba de acuerdo.

-Bueno, Lily eres la última.- la pelirroja salió, y nadie dijo una sola palabra.

-¿Y¿Demasiado corto?- preguntó viendo que nadie hablaba.

-O no, si estas mas que hermosa, corazón.- Llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, era tipo campana. La parte del corset era arrugada y luego desde la cintura caía, de forma inflada, lo que seria la pollera.

-¿Enserio?¿Ustedes creen?- preguntó dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

-¡Te queda perfecto! Lo llevamos.-gritó Carol.

-Me voy a cambiar.- y la pelirroja se metió nuevamente en el vestidor.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, Sra.?- preguntó el hombre.

-No, por ahora estamos bien. Gracias.

-Me acompañaría a la caja así le cobramos.- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la recepción.- Bueno, muchísimas gracias, que tengan un buen día.- y al decir esto fue a atender a una pareja que recién habían entrado.

-Gracias, igualmente.- respondió Karen mientras le daba el dinero a la señorita que estaba del otro lado del mostrador.

Luego de repartir las bolsas para que cada uno lleve algo, decidieron que ya era hora de irse a casa, recién era la hora del té pero luego oscurecería y no era conveniente andar por la calle a tales horas en esta época, con el terror que se vivía constantemente era demasiado peligroso..

-¡LLEGAMOS!- gritó Sirius abalanzándose sobre el sillón.-Mis pies no dan mas.

-Tampoco es para tanto Canuto, no caminamos tanto.- dijo James, bajándole los pies del asiento para sentarse él

-Nosotras nos vamos al jardín.-dijo Carol aclarándose la garganta.-Se que lo necesitas hacer ahora.- le susurró a Lily y acto seguido fueron las tres hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

-Si las chicas se van, me voy a echar una linda siestita aquí mismo.- dijo Sirius poniendo las manos atrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Remus¿podemos hablas?

-Por supuesto, James. Vamos a la cocina.-respondió poniéndose de pie.

Caminaron hasta la cocina y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa central, que la mayoría de las veces se usaba para cocinar, con unos banquitos mas altos de lo normal.

James se acerco a la heladera y sacó un poco de torta de chocolate que había quedado del mediodía y una jarra con jugo de la calabaza.

-Yo también quiero un vaso y un tenedor.- pidió Remus al ver lo que se proponía hacer su amigo.

Se sentó y le dio sus respectivos cubiertos a su amigo, y puso la torta en medio de ellos dos.

-Cuéntame¿qué te pasa?.- preguntó Remus pinchando una trocito de chocolate.

-No se lo que me pasa con Lily. A veces pienso que es la mejor amiga que puedo tener, pero otras veces tengo infinitas ganas de besarla, abrazarla, de que estemos juntos.-suspiró.

-James, te diré lo que he visto y lo que pienso.- y luego de ver el asentimiento de su amigo.-Vi que ella trata de acercarse a vos, en un principio vos eras "solo amigos" pero de repente te lanzaste, inconscientemente, a probar lo que era estar con ella, pero lo hiciste tan rápidamente que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y al ver esto vos te retractaste, y así la confundiste. Entonces quedamos, en que ella no sabe si ir hacia vos o esperarte. Ahora, lo que pienso, es que estas total y completamente enamorado de ella.- respiro hondo y espero a ver la reacción de amigo.

-Cr...creo, que.. tienes razón.- dijo con voz de queda.- Pero no se que hacer, Remus.- dejo el tenedor y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos.-¿Me ayudas?.- agregó enderezándose mas despeinado de lo que estaba.

-Obvio, Cornamenta.-acercó el plato mas para sí, y continuo comiendo mas efusivamente.

····

Corría, corría, corría. Le relajaba hacerlo. El viento chocando contra su cara y haciendo que sus bigotes y su pelaje se vaya hacia atrás. Que sensación de alivio que tenía en esos momentos. Las chicas le habían dicho que la iban a ayudar a que por lo menos por una hora pudiera estar sola. Comenzó a bajar la velocidad, hasta parar de forma completa, se tiro panza arriba en el pasto y lentamente fue volviendo a su forma humana. Su pecho denotaba que estaba acelerada, subía y bajaba rápidamente. Abrió los ojos y vio entre los árboles el sol. Como le gustaba poder disfrutar de esos hermosos paisajes y pensar. Cerró los ojos y luego de un rato los volvió a abrir, su mirada se perdía entre las hojas, pero un destello de luz a su derecha hizo que su momento de tranquilidad se interrumpiese.

Lo vio, cerro los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir, y lo vio nuevamente. No podía ser, cómo la había encontrado.

* * *

Tarde, lo se.

**Perdonen S**

**Gracias** por sus **reviews**, pocos, pero **hermosos**!

Espero que les guste.

Reviews **GO!**

_Vickita_


	15. Mensaje al pie de la hoja

Queridas / os lectoras / es:

Se que me tarde demasiado. No anduve ni bien ni con tiempo como para continuar el fic. Pero no les traigo malas noticias. Se acercan las vacaciones de invierno y ya tengo bastante adelantado el capitulo. Voy a intentar hacerlo lo bastante largo para poder compensarlos por la larga espera.

Me daba mucho lastima dejarlo abandonado, no me gusta realmente dejar sin fin algo que empecé. Sinceramente la inspiración no venia, entre eso, mi fiesta de quince, mal de amores, mal de amigos, mal en general xD no pude escribir demasiado. Pero no se preocupen, siempre intentando adelantar algo cada vez q podía. Voy a intentar subir antes de las vacaciones o durante ellas.

Les agradezco muchísimo!

Espérenme, si es que todavía lo hacen, un poco mas, son solo unos dias.

**GRACIAS!**

**Y PERDON!**

_Vicky._


	16. Chapter 15

_Ya no tengo penas._

_Mariposas flotan en mi corazon._

**_Lily Evans _**

_**Capitulo XV**_

-Sirius, creo que debemos decírselos.- Carol estaba sentada al pie de la escalera con el mentón apoyado en sus rodillas, su mirada hacia el suelo y sus manos tomado sus pies.-No puedo ocultarlo más.

-Tienes razón. El baile es perfecto¿te parece?- dijo el morocho poniéndose a su altura y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de ella.

-Si, supongo.- y mirándolo a los ojos agregó.- Te quiero, Sirius Black.

Él la besó de forma corta.- Yo también te quiero Carol Potter.

°

No podía ser¿cómo había hecho para encontrarla? Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él fue mas rápido, y lanzándosele encima, la acorralo contra el suelo.

-Ahora me escuchas.

-No, James. ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Lily tenía su rostro de costado apoyado delicadamente sobre las hojas.

- Seguí mi olfato, no es tan bueno pero te encontré. – lo miró de frente y él se acerco hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurro lo bastante bajo que hasta a él costó escucharla.

-Solo...este...yo...bueno...Lily...quería decirte...que.- la miró a los ojos y calló. Se quedó sorprendido, sus ojos verdes parecían azules con el reflejo del sol. Era demasiado hermosa, miles de dudas acudieron a su mente _¿seria lo suficientemente bueno para ella¿ella lo querría después de todo¿se amarían?_

-¿Si?- una pequeña sonrisa escapo de la boca de la pelirroja.

-Te amo.- dijo todavía seducido por aquella mirada.- Te amo.- repitió. Solo se escuchaba la brisa mover las hojas de los árboles, hasta se podía percibir cuando cada hoja, ya seca, caía lentamente con su propio ritmo al suelo.- Te amo.

-Jam...-pero no pudo terminar de susurrar ya que sus labios se vieron usurpados por el dueño de aquellas palabras que solo en cuestión de segundos le habían dado vuelta el corazón, y la volvían totalmente loca.

-No me arrepiento de nada. No lo quiero hacer tampoco. Te amo. Quiero que estés conmigo para toda la eternidad. Quiero poder besarte cuando se me antoje. Te quiero a ti, enteramente a ti.- Lily cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando que de una vez por todas aquel sueño terminara. En aquel momento era todo hermoso, pero cuando abriera los ojos caería en la realidad y le dolería demasiado. Los mantuvo tan fuertemente apretados que al abrirlos vio la imagen de James rodeada por un aura luminosa.

-Eres un sueño¿verdad? No quisiera nunca despertar, mi amor.- susurró, temía que si hablaba demasiado fuerte se despertaría.

-No lo soy. Ambos somos reales. Créeme.- y terminando con la distancia la beso como nunca lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Te amo.- dijo nuevamente James comenzando a besarle el cuello a la pelirroja.

-Aunque seas un sueño, yo te haré ser real James. Te amo.- dijo Lily con la cabeza levemente inclinada.

-Seamos reales, mi amor.- volviendo a centrar su atención en los labios de su pelirroja.

°

-¿Remus¿Qué te sucede?- Amy acababa de entrar a la cocina y había visto a su novio jugueteando con el tenedor.

-Nada.- susurró de forma un poco secante.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó acercándose a él pero antes de que pudiera tocarle el hombro, se dio vuelta bruscamente.

-¿Es que no entiendes cuando alguien te dice nada?- gritó Remus.

-¿Estas loco¿Por qué me gritas a mi?- el tono de voz de la rubia comenzó a aumentar.

-Porque sí. Porque se acerca luna llena y me parece que no estoy para tus preguntas estúpidas.- no sacaba la mirada de la castaña.

-Oh discúlpame, ahora tu licantropía es la excusa perfecta ¿no?- iba en aumento.

-Me conoces demasiado bien como para hacer esas preguntas.- volvió a fijar la mirada en su tenedor

-No la verdad que no te conozco. Ya ni se quien eres, ya ni se quien soy. Te quiero demasiado, pero no aguanto que me uses como un trapo para descargarte y solo para eso.-sí, Amy estaba gritando.

-Amy, por favor. No estoy para esto.- la voz de Remus comenzó a ser la usual.

-¡Amy por favor nada¡Me cansé! Entiendo esto, pero ambos sabemos que si tu no intentas cambiar aunque tu instinto te guíe, esto no seguirá.- a medida que iba hablando se iba tranquilizando-. Yo no soy de piedra. Siento de todas las formas posibles. Y no aguanto, ya no lo tolero.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos todo aquí¿no es así? Sabemos que aunque lo intente la bestia que se esconde en mi interior, a veces me vence y sale a relucir. Y no te mereces esto, nunca estarás a salvo conmigo.- Remus se había puesto de pie, la miraba con la cabeza gacha y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Supongo que sera lo mejor.- contesto la rubia moviendo su cabeza hacia atras mirando la puerta.-Me tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas...-sus ojos amenazaban con dejar escapar algunas lagrimas.-...si, un par de cosas. Nos vemos luego Remus.- y con esto ultimo camino lentamente a la puerta.

-No...-susurro y corrio hacia ella tomandola del brazo haciendola voltear hasta chocar contra el.- Dejame despedirme, cariño.-la beso como nunca lo habia hecho ni imaginado.

-Remus, esto no esta bien.-gimio.

-Entonces¿por que lo sigues haciendo?- el beso aun no habia terminado.

-Porque se siente demasiado rico viniendo de ti.- Amy lo tomo de la cara y lo beso todavia mas pronfudo.

°

-Sirius, se lo diremos ¿verdad?

-Si, preciosa.-ambos estaban subiendo las escaleras, y esta era la quinta vez que Carol repetia su pregunta.

-¿Si?

No respondió, solo la beso de forma corta.- Si.

-Si me lo dices asi cada vez que te pregunto mejor no me callo.- acotó Carol.

-Te beso asi te callas.

°

Los dos, uno al lado del otro, corrian sin que nadie puediera pararlos. Estaban felices, estaban juntos y eso era lo unico importante en ese momento.

Dos brillantes luces, de repente de forma conjunta cegaron a todo arbol, animalito y planta que los rodeaba.

-Llegamos preciosa.-anuncio James rodeandola por lo hombros con su brazo.

-¿Empiezas a tratarme como a las demas, Potter?- Lily se cruzo de brazos mientras que sus pies se detenian mirando espectante. Luego de varios segundos y ver que no contestaba, comenzo a reir.- Fue broma.-lo tomo de la cara.-Tontito.-y lo beso.

-Si todas terminan asi, me encantan tus bromas.- y volviendo a la pose anterior se internaron dentro de la casa.

-Es hora de prepararnos. Aqui nos separamos.-dijo James.-Ponte mas hermosa.

-Tu tambien. Te veo en un rato.- y la pelirroja subio las escalers mientras el se dirigia a la cocina.

-Oh disculpen chicos.- al entrar de improvisto habia agarrado a Remus y Amy en pleno besuqueo.

-No te disculpes James. Yo me estaba llendo a bañar.-y desaparecio por la puerta.

-¿Ocurrio algo Lunatico?.- pregunto al ver la cara de Remus.

-De todo amigo, de todo. Lo arruine, pero sera lo mejor para ella, tu sabes.- estaba sentado en la mesa con la mirada fija en ella jugando con las marcas que tenia la madera.

-Estaran bien ambos.-lo abrazo por la espalda.-Yo se que tu puedes, eres fuerte.

-Gracias.-y sin que el quiera se le escaparon algunas pequeñas lagrimas.

°

-Creo que tenemos que dejar de dar vueltas e irnos a cambiar.- estaban en la habitacion que los tres chicos compartian.

-Es que no me quiero ir.- Carol estaba acostada en la cama de su novio, mientras que este la miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta entreabierta.-Bueno si me miras asi.-se puso de pie.-Me voy a cambiar bombon.- y mientras le guiñaba un ojo salio rapidamente del cuarto.

No tuvo ni tiempo de suspirar, lo chicos entraron cerrando la puerta detras de ellos.

-Es hora, querido.- dijo James mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla.

-Cornamenta, vuelves a hacer eso y mueres. Me dijo mamá...-

-¿Desde cuando es solo "mama"?- interrumpio Remus.

-Desde que ella me dio el permiso por ser su preferido.- le saco la lengua como un niño pequeño y prosiguio.- Me dijo mama que nuestros trajes iban a estar en el armario y que no nos pongamos muy lindos porque somos solo de ella.

-Mi madre nunca cambiara. Canto pri el baño.-y corrio hacia el lo mas rapido que pudo.

-Me rodeo de niños, de niños bien PEQUEÑOS.- dijo Remus con las manos hacia arriba acompañando su cabeza y su vista.

-Los niños se rodean de niños querido amigo.-y luego de haber taponeado la boca de su amigo fue a buscar los trajes.

-Sere niño, pero soy el mas maduro de los tres.- gritó al ver a su amigo perderse entre la ropa.

-Eso es lo que crees.-Sirius rio al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.-Vamos, hay que prepararse.

-Cierto.- la risa de Sirius se le habia contagiado y ahora ambos reian.

-Se rien sin mi.- James habia salido del baño con una toalla tapando sus partes y otra en su cabeza lo que causo mas risa por parte de sus amigos.

-¿QUE? Ustedes no entienden lo que es la belleza.- y asi el trio se rio hasta que Sirius se metio de improvisto en el baño ganando el segundo lugar y dejando a Remus como tercero.

-Siempre hace lo mismo.- James se cambio y mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla Sirius salio igual que James del baño, con la unica diferencia de que no llevaba la toalla en la cabeza sino que se estaba secando las orejas.

-Todo tuyo, Lunatico.-y se sento en la cama para terminar de arreglarse.

°

-Chicas¿alguna de ustedes vio mi otro zapato?- Lily estaba arrodillada mirando bajo la cama.-¡Aca esta!

-¿Les gusta este peinado?- Carol estaba frente al espejo probando peinados, el de ahora era un rodete y el flequillo estaba tirado para atras en forma de jopo.

-Te queda espectacular.-dijo Amy mientras intentaba abrocharse el vestido.-¿Ayuda?

Carol corrio hacia ella, y le termino de arreglar el traje.

-Ahora Lily te toca peluqueria. ¿Que quieres?.-la pelirroja se sento frente al espejo mientras su amiga tomaba la varita.

-Algo simple. ¿Enrulado¿Y flequillos entero para adelante?- propuso la pelirroja.

-Perfecto. Amy, supongo que te peinaras como siempre.- Carol ya habia empezado con su labor.

-Si si, me paro el pelo atras y me hago flequillos para el costado. Dentro de poco me tendras que hacer un corte amiga. Ya esta perdiendo su largo, sabes que me gusta mas corto.

-Antes de volver a Hogwarts¿si? Listo Lily. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta.-y dando saltitos le dio un abrazo a su amiga.-Chicas¿ustedes le compraron algo a los chicos?

-Si.-dijeron al unisono.

-¿Cuando se lo daran¿Ahora?- mientras decia esto Lily revolvia su bolso.

-Suponemos que ahora. Si, ahora sera lo mejor.- y luego de escuchar las palabras de Amy, las tres se pusieron a buscar los regalos.

Luego de algunos minutos, Carol hablo:-Me termino de abrochar el zapato y bajamos.

-Okay.-respondieron.

-Bajemos. Ya es hora.- la tres amigas tomaron bolsos, abrigos y regalos. Luego de echar una ultima mirada apagaron la luz y la ultima en salir cerro la puerta.

°

Bajaron las escaleras y para su sorpresa las chicas se encontraban abajo.

-Esto no es lo usual.- bromeo Sirius.

-Oh, estas preciosa primor.- dijo Carol imitando la voz de un hombre mientra hacia a su novio dar una vuelta.

Todos rieron ante tal ocurrencia.

-Tenemos algo que decirles.- anuncio James.-Con Lily estamos saliendo.

-Ya era hora hermano.-y Sirius le dio un abrazo. Ya que estamos, Carol y yo tambien.

Y luego de dar semejante noticia sus amigos reaccionaron de una forma de la cual no se esperaban.

-Cuentanos algo nuevo.-dijo Remus.

-Pero como has tenido, por fin, el valor de decirmelo. Los felicito.- dijo James e imito el gesto que su amigo, lo abrazo.

-Bueno, bueno. Supongo que es hora de los regalos.- Amy los miro expectante.

Sirius fue el primero, por arte de magia, saco un paquetito de su espalda.

-Feliz navidad princesa.- y acto seguido Carol tomo el regalo y lo abrio salvajemente, cmo lo haria una niña pequeña.

-Es hermosa. ¿Me la colocas?- y le tendio una coronita a su novio para que se la pusiera sobre su peinado.- Gracias. Ten.- extendio sus brazos y le entrego una bolsita.

Sirius comenzo a reir y le extendio el regalo de vuelta en señal de que se lo abrochara. Un cadena de oro con un dige de dos perros jugando. Los hombres no lloran, rien.-Gracias.-la abrazo.

-Recuerda que dentro de muy poco tendre qe recibir otro regalo- Carol sonrio.

.Si, todos lo sabemos. Tus cumpleños en dentro de 6 dias. Siempre que puedes nos lo recuerdas.-contesto Sirius volviendo a unir el abrazo que hacia dos segundos habia roto.

-Mi turno.-Amy le dio un paquete bastante grande a Remus. Lo tomo y con suma delicadeza lo abrio.

-¿Un libro?.- la desubiques de Sirius paso desapercibida.

-No debiste.- era un album con fotos.

-Hecho puramente con mis manos, de forma muggle. Aunque las fotos no lo sean.

Fotos de el con sus amigos, con su familia, con Dumbledore, con las chicas y la ultima, una foto con ella.

-No se como agradecerte.- Remus la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y susurro.-Sera dificil, pero sera lo mejor. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y nunca abandonarme.-Algunos si lloran, y Remus Lupin es uno de ellos, pero por el simple hecho de haber vivido desde pequeño situaciones que ni un adulto aguantaria y el lo hizo como un caballero.

-Mi regalo es algo estupido. Pero es algo que te gustara...supongo.-y le entrego una bolsa.

-No me rio por burla, sino porque a pesar de ser algo tan tonto es algo importante para mi.-le habia regalado uno de sus calzones, como sabemos estas cosas iban perfectamente con la onda de Amy.-Gracias.

-¿James y Lily?- pregunto Carol luego de haber notado la desaparicion de los recien nombrados.-No es justo, yo queria ver los regalos.

-Los veras despues.- dijo Sirius mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente. Remus y Amy miraban hacia lados opuestos.

Algunos minutos antes...

-¿Vamos?- pregunto Lily tomandolo de la mano.

-Vamos.-y la llevo hacia el patio.

-Voy yo primera.-Lily le entrego una preciosa cajita de madera.-Espero que te guste.

James abrio cuidadosamente la cajita y un pequeño destello dorado salio de ella.

-Dicen que tiene memoria, por lo que tuve que tener el sumo cuidado para que seas tu el primero en tocarla.

-Algo raro me pasa. Me lagrimean los ojos. Es hermosa.-tomo la snitch en sus manos, la dejo revolotear un poco y la volvio a agarrar.- Gracias.- y le dio un besito.

-Se arrodillo frente a ella, y saco una pequeña y felpuda cajita de el bolsillo de su saco.-No quiero que te asustes. Esta propuesta es para cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, pero no aguanto tanto.- abrio la cajita.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo dentro de un año?

Lily rio mientras alguna que otra lagrimaba se le escapaba. Su ahora novio, le estaba demostando sus sentimientos haciendo algo realmente importante y dandole un hermoso anillo. De plata con un ENORME brillante verde como decoracion.

-Lo vi y tus ojos fueron lo primero que se me vino a la mente. No me tienes que responder ahora, osea no quise decir que no quiero pero...-mientras hablaba se ponia de pie y se tocaba el pelo.-Yo se que capas me precipite. Pero bueno, tienes un añ...-se vio interrumpido por su pelirroja novia.

Lo habia estado mirando y no se aguanto. La proposicion, el valor, la ternura que le ocasiono la enamoraron mas. Por lo que tuvo la urgencia necesidad de besarlo.

Luego de varios minutos, se separaron.-Si.-lo miro a los ojos.-Si James, me casaria ahora, mañana, el año que viene o dentro de 11 años contigo.-rieron juntos y se volvieron a besar.

-Sera mejor que vayamos llendo a la fiesta.-dijo James ,luego de un rato, entrando por la puerta del patio.-Vamos, siganme los huecos.

-Es: siganme los buenos, James.-rieron grupalmente mientras se dirigian por Red Flu al lugar.

* * *

Me tarde demasiado, lo se. Y **pido disculpas**.

Queria escribir mas, pero vi que me estaba tardando de vuelta por lo que les dejo esto.

Empiezo las clases dentro de poco, pero creo que antes del miercoles les traigo algo mas.

Me vuelvo a disculpar, sepan entender.

**Gracias!**

_Vicky_


	17. Chapter 16

_Estas son las confesiones de un corazón ardiente de dolor._

_**James Potter.**_

* * *

**Capitulo XVI**

La casa en donde se efectuaba la fiesta quedaba solo a dos calles de la Residencia Potter, por lo que el único medio transporte que necesitaron fue sus piernas.

Caminaron sin apuro, disfrutando de la hermosa noche que los envolvía. El silencio no quería ser roto, era demasiado profundo el ambiente en el que se encontraban, el sonido de sus pasos y de sus respiraciones componían junto al sinfín de ruidos de la noche la mejor música que sus oídos deseaban escuchar.

La voz ronca del recepcionista los sacó de sus pensamientos, automáticamente respondieron con sus nombre, e ingresaron a la fiesta.

Era una hermosa casa de época la cual daba la sensación de volver unos cuantos años atrás cuando los ancianos eran jóvenes y los bailes de navidad recién comenzaban a organizarse.

La música de fondo acompañaba los reencuentros entre amigos, familiares, conocidos y _viejos amores_.

-¡Mi Jamsie!- gritó una morocha un poco voluminosa colgándose del cuello de James.

Nadie habló.

-Ejem ejem.- la chica no desistía, parecía que iba a quebrarle el cuello.

-Cof cof.- nadie se movió.

Ya cansada de todo esta situación, Lily tomo a la extraña del brazo con suma delicadeza pero lo bastante fuerte como para que aparate.

-Discúlpame.- luego de decir esto la pelirroja rodeo a James por lo nuca empezando a acariciarle los pelos de la nuca con dulzura.- Me parece que la zorrita tiene que marcar territorio¿no te parece?.- y sin dejarle responder, Lily lo besó como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Sirius silbaba mientras Remus, Amy y Carol aplaudían, la ultima dando leve saltitos.

La morocha refunfuñó y se marchó sin decir nada.

-¿Me concedería este baile?- dijo James separándose para hacer una reverencia.

-Por supuesto.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Se escuchó como una nueva balada comenzaba a sonar en la fiesta. La luz tenue completo el pacifico aire que reinaba. Lily abrazó a James apoyando su cabeza en su hombro respirando el aroma que su novio desprendía, mientras que él la tomo por la cintura. La música era tan armoniosa que hacia que sus corazones latiera de forma paulatina, siguiendo su ritmo al mismo tiempo, haciéndose un solo latido.

De lejos parecía que James mecía a Lily, como una padre mecería a su hija luego de haber despertado por una pesadilla para que pudiese volver a conciliar el sueño.

El moreno abrió sus ojos lo suficiente como para ver a su alrededor. Sus amigos estaban en la misma situación que el, solo que el sentimiento que compartía la pareja era diferente.

De repente todo se apagó, los invitados todavía podían sentir la sensación de tener la luz y la música sobre ellos.

-Jajaja.- el eco de diferentes risas resonó en toda la casa.

Por reflejo el grupo de amigos se juntó en el centro de espaldas con sus varitas preparadas.

-¿De fiesta, sucios magos?- una voz profunda se escucho en todo el lugar.-Me siento ofendido¿por qué no me invitaron?

Nadie contesto, solo se escuchaban las respiración agitadas.

-Pero que falta de respeto. Si prendo las luces ¿me responderán?- Acto seguido toda la casa se vio mas iluminada que de lo que estaba antes. Todos cerraron los ojos ante esto.

-Buenas noches.- a pesar de que sabían quien era el dueño de aquella voz, al verlo era algo totalmente diferente, varios gritos de terror se escucharon en la estancia.

-Vengo en busca de seguidores.- su sonrisa diabólica resplandeció.

-Nadie quiere seguirte, maldita serpiente.- Michael Potter había salido del tumulto de gente.

-Pero que irrespetuoso. Pagarás.- sonrió.- **Avada Kedavra**.- pero el hechizo nunca llegó, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio algo que lo aterrorizó. Karen, su esposa, estaba tirada frente a el. Se había puesto delante para salvarlo. La maldición le había dado de lleno en la cara por lo que ya no había salvación para ella.

James amago a salir corriendo contra el que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort, pero sintió una leve presión en su mano, miro hacia abajo y Lily lo observaba con suplica. Ella tenia razón, su madre ya estaba muerta lo único que quedaba era luchar por su honor.

-Que pena.-Lord Voldemort se acercó al cuerpo de la Señora Potter y le acario la cara, ahora deformada.-Pobre de ella...-Alzo la vista, hasta clavarla en Michael y volvió a sonreír.- ...por haber estado casada contigo.

-Maldito asqueroso, quita las manos.- corrió hasta el y le propino un buen golpe en la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves...-escupió sangre.-...a tocarme?- y todo volvió a ocurrir muy rápido. Otro destello verde iluminó la sala y acto seguido el cuerpo del Señor Potter descansaba junto al de su esposa.

Carol se dio vuelta y abrazó a su hermano por la espalda y lloró contra el, sin importarle nada. James mantenía la vista fija en los cuerpos de sus padres, no entendía nada.

-Estúpidos.- gritó el Señor Tenebroso.-No tendría que haber llegado ni a un metro mío¿por qué no lo pararon? Arruino mi hermoso rostro.

-Perdone Señor, no pudimos reaccionar a tiempo.- por primera vez en la noche, los invitados se dieron cuenta de que Voldemort estaba acompañado de un grupo de encapuchados.

-¿No pudieron reaccionar?.- rió con ganas para luego parar.- ¿Qué clase de seguidores son ustedes?.- no era una pregunta por lo que continuó hablando.-Sinceramente no me importa lo que haya pasado. Volvamos al tema que nos incumbe a todos.

El silencio reino.

-No me caracterizo por mi paciencia, así que respondan ahora o callen para siempre.-su tono de voz había aumentado.

Nada.

-Callen para siempre.-gritó alzando sus manos al cielo.

La oscuridad volvió a reinar, pero ahora todos estaba preparados para la lucha que se desató.

Estaba parado lo bastante alejado para que no lo vean, observando la pelea. Vio a sus amigos luchando con gran habilidad, vio a su hermana ahogada en lagrimas pero aun así, peleando con gran fuerza. Ahora, ellos eran su única familia, y debía defenderla. Salió de donde estaba y comenzó a luchar.

-Cruccio.- grito uno de los encapuchados apuntando a Lily.

-Protego.-Lily abrió los ojos y vio que James estaba delante de ella.-Petrificus Totalus.-gritó y el adversario cayo al suelo.

-James.-pero él comenzó a luchar contra otro seguidor de Voldemort, por lo que lo imito.

- Desmaius.- se escuchó a Amy.

- Expelliarmus.- gritó Remus

- Flipendo.- utilizó Carol para lanzar un pedazo de pared.

- Impedimenta.- Sirius gritaba

James y Lily se posicionaron junto a sus amigos para no separarse.

Se escuchaban varias maldiciones imperdonables, pero lo mejor era ignorarlas, no era momento para sentir miedo.

-Avada Kedavra.- le pego en el pecho e hizo que volara varios metros para atrás.

Nada parecía real. A pesar de los miles de colores que pasaban delante de el a causa de los hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos lanzados, sus ojos solo podían ver la figura que yacía a sus pies. Ella, tirada en el suelo. Veía distorsionado, nada tenia sentido. La tomo entre sus brazos, la llamó en susurros intentando despertarla con sus lagrimas. Sabia que nunca se acabaría, porque esa pesadilla era su propia vida y no había marcha atrás, se la habían arrebatado como a sus padres y nunca se lo perdonaría. Llevo con un hechizo el cuerpo a un lugar seguro y salió a pelear con el corazón destrozado, nadie podía detenerlo.

Toda figura encapuchada que le hiciera frente iba a terminar tirado en el suelo queriendo que lo matasen. Vio al culpable de todo a pocos metros, pero en cuanto quiso acercarse, este se desvaneció junto con todos sus seguidores vivos, heridos y muertos, no debían dejar ninguna prueba.

Se dejo caer de rodillas, mirando al cielo mientras dejaba salir todo el dolor. Sintió que era abrazado por mas de dos brazos, no se movió, sabia que eran ellos: **sus amigos, su única familia. **Muchas perdidas en una insignificante noche, no solo para ellos, si no para todos lo que había acudido a la fiesta.

Que navidad inolvidable.

····

-...siempre ayudando a la gente. Lamentablemente el destino jugó a que era momento de que se alejaran de nosotros en cuerpo. Pero sabemos que siempre estarán presentes, en todos nosotros.- el señor que hablaba era amigo de la familia Potter desde hacia tiempo.- Es una verdadera desgracia lo que ocurrió. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es acompañar a James en este dolor, para apaciguárselo lo mas que podamos. Pido por ellos, por Michael, Karen y Carol, tres personas hermosas.

-Por ellos.- respondieron todos los presentes.

Todos se acercaron a darle el pésame a James, el respondía con un abrazo, sin importar quien era el que le hablaba. Lily se mantenía a su lado, como había hecho desde que salieron de la "fiesta".

-Me vengo a despedir.- susurró Amy.

Levantaron la vista y se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, junto a las tumbas de la familia Potter.

-Buen viaje Amy. Cuídate y mantente en contacto.- Lily la abrazada.

-Gracias. No te preocupes, Lily.- se separo para ir a abrazar a James.- Sabes que puedes venir un tiempo conmigo a Australia para despejarte.

-Lo se, te mantendré informada.- le regaló un intento de sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazarla.-Te voy a extrañar, rubia.

-Yo también. Sirius.-el aludido levanto la vista, tenia los ojos hinchadísimos, había perdido a sus padres adoptivos, a su novia.- .- Estoy contigo amigo, te quiero. Sabes que tu también puedes venir..

-Gracias, Am. Que tengas buen viaje. No nos olvides.- Sirius la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Los quiero.-se separó y vio que Remus se había alejado unos pasos y ahora les daba la espalda. Les dedicó una mirada significativa y se alejó.

-Remus.- fue un murmullo.

Se dio vuelta y la abrazó.

-Te voy a extrañar Amelie. Te amo, y por eso quiero que conquistes a algún australiano para que te demuestre lo linda que es la vida si tienes a ese alguien que amas y te ama a tu lado.- la tomo de la cara con ambas manos y la besó. Ambos sintieron el sabor a despedida que tenia aquel beso.

-No va a ser necesario, porque eso ya me lo demostraste. Yo también te amo, Remus.- rozó sus labios.- Por favor, nunca lo olvides.- y lo abrazó.- Adiós.

Y antes de que Remus Lupin pudiera decir algo, Amy ya había desaparecido. Así era mejor, cuanto mas tiempo pasara con ella, mas se le dificultaría el dejarla ir. Volvió con sus amigos, que estaban a unos pocos metros.

Se miraron entre ellos y sin aviso alguno, se abrazaron. Los cuatro lloraban desconsoladamente, cada uno dejando salir el dolor sin vergüenza. Sirius se tiró contra las tumbas para llorar contra ellas, mientras Remus se sentaba a su lado para imitarlo.

James abrazó a Lily y pegó su frente con la de ella haciendo que sus lagrimas se unieran.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo mecer las copas de los árboles hasta llegar a ellos para acariciarles la cara, las cuatro amigos observaron el cielo para luego mirarse entre ellos.

James tomó la mano de Lily, quien al mismo tiempo tomaba la mano de Sirius que estaba agarrado a Remus. Caminaron sin ningún destino, solo sus corazones servían de guía. En ese momento querían irse sin olvidar lo que dejaban atrás, pero si para retomar su vida como la nueva familia que habían logrado formar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Después de meses, volví a volver.**

**No me voy a disculpar, porque no tengo perdón. Tarde más que mucho.**

**Espero que les guste mi final. Acepto criticas.**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Espero tener este placer de vuelta, cuando regrese con otra historia.**

**Hasta luego.**

_Vicky_


End file.
